The Chaos Brothers
by DaXlyn
Summary: ANARCHY: Whenever there is absolute freedom and absolute CHAOS. One day, two new angels join our crew. The Chaos Brothers, Gloves and Jacket. One sent for Envy, the other for Pride. Both with a goal in mind. Rated M for obvious lemons. Review, Gloves likes comments...
1. Chapter 1 The New Arrivals

Chapter One: The Chaotic Brothers.

"ANGELS!" Garterbelt yells as the angels sit in front of the television, trying to ignore him. "What is it this time, Garter? Another ghost?" Panty says, passively, really paying more attention to the program on screen.

"No, an even more urgent matter has come to our church."

Both angels raise and tilt their heads. "More important than ghosts?"

"Sugar?"

"Boys?"

Garterbelt looks at them. "For once, Panty is right."

The angels look at each other in confusion. "Two new angels have been chosen to be sent to Daven City by the gods. In fact they should be here right about-" Garterbelt explains, and Lightning strikes Chuck, who explodes into Chuck-chunks, and smoke pours out, causeing everyone to cough.

"Gloves, why the FUCK did we come out of a damn mutt?"

"Well, if you would have read the damn file like I TOLD YOU TO, you would know that the way the heavens communicate to Daven is through the green mutt named Chuck. But the file also says the mutt will regenerate later, so no one really gives two shits about him."

Out of the smog steps two skinny and tall figures.

"Ah, right on time, Angels, meet the Chaotic brothers, Gloves and Leather Jacket."

Jacket: "Hey. I actually go by just Jacket." Gloves: "Sup."

The brothers stand side to side, Gloves in front of Stocking and Jacket in front of Panty. Gloves with his arms crossed, and while the brothers are exactly alike in stature, their appearences are quite different. Gloves, wearing all black, from his black leather boots with goth chains on them with a skull for each buckle, and his black skinny jeans, to his black longsleeve shirt with a big white skull across the front. The only colors on him that are not black is his pale pasty skin, his shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, and his peircing blue eyes, and the studded red leather belt across his waist.

Jacket, on the other hand, wearing a pair of white cargo shorts, and just his white leather jacket, open to his last rib, showing his toned skin, with no shirt under neath. His short cropped hair as black as obsidian, and his eyes a soothing dark green jade. His skin was tanned, unlike his brother's, and while his brother wore a necklace with a silver skull on it, he wore a simple necklace of white and blue beads, with a small gold medallion on it.

And of course, Jacket with his White leather jacket, and Gloves with his studded black leather gloves.

Garterbelt nods. "I shall leave you four to get acquainted with each other." He leaves, heading to his sanctuary under the pulpit of the church.

When he's gone, the girls oggle the boys, and the guys try to avoid doing the same, but seeing the girls' eyes wander over the guys' bodies. Chuck slowly reforms in the hallway behind them. Gloves scratches the back of his head and pulls a plastic wrapper out of his pocket, and opens it, putting a jawbreaker in his mouth, while stocking watches intently, eyes wide.

"I-is that a-a-a" She stammers, and Gloves chuckles and holds up the wrapper. "Yep. A King Sweet Jawbreaker from heaven. Want one?" He winks at her and pulls out three more out of his pocket. "I love them. I have a lot of heaven sweets in my bag, actually."

Stocking is rendered speechless and looks at the big black leather bag at his foot, with their luggage and looks up into his icy blue eyes. "C-can i?"

He smirks and opens a jawbreaker, "Open your mouth." She does, and slowly sticks out her tongue. He smiles and gently places the sweet jawbreaker on it, and she takes it into her mouth, her tongue bursting with sugary goodness, her eyes turning to hearts and holding her hands to her breast, over her heart. "MMMMMMmmmmm!"

Gloves smiles and picks up his bag. "Stocking, right? I remember reading you like sweets. I decided to take ALL of mine down with me. Maybe you can show me to my room, and I can share more with you?" She looks at him and his bag, her heart soaring and takes his hand and rushes away, her foot colliding with Chuck's head, sending him out through a window, and she slams the door behind them in Glove's room.

Jacket laughs. "They are going to get along just fine." Smirks as he looks over Panty's backside as she is turned to watch the other two take off. "Wow. They really weren't kidding about there already being angels here."

Panty flips her hair, trying to appear dissinterested. "Just, stay out of our way. We were having enough problemso collecting our own Heavens."

Jacket smirks. "Oh? Didn't you know? We have to get a total amount of coins. It's not every gender for themselves. We work together to get everything done now."

She whirls on him, "WHAT?"

"At least, that was what we were told while we were still up in heaven. Looks like we're going to be here for a while." He smirks and turns to walk away, but Panty grabs a handful of his white leather jacket, accidentally pulling the zipper all the way off, and revealing his toned abs, and a nice eight pack, which she stares at and he smirks at her.

"Need something, Panty?"

She blushes and walks away. "I've got to go take care of some things. Find your room yourself, big boy."

He shrugs and zips his jacket back up, and Panty bites her lip in regret as Jacket picks up his bag and walks off, looking for a spare room.

Meanwhile, in Glove's room, his bag of sweets is open, and sorted on the carpet, and Stocking is oggleing him and his treasure, mouth watering.

"Here try this one." Glove holds out a piece of rainbow colored candy, which Stocking takes and pops in her mouth, moaning in delight. "MMMmmmmmm!"

Gloves laughs at her, good naturedly, and takes a few more jawbreakers and puts them in his pocket, holding out a Cherry Heaven Taffy which she immediately holds in her hand, still in the wrapper, looking into his kind, icy blue eyes, as he opens up his bag and reaches in. She smirks, "So what is your sin?"

Gloves looks at her. "Pardon?"

"Your sin. The reason yall have come down to earn your way back?"

"Oh….Envy...I sometimes wish I was my brother, Jacket. He always seems to know what to do, and I'm just the destructive one." He looks down inside the bag, frowning and sighs. "I just don't feel… wanted. And I really resent my brother for getting all the good looks."

Stocking tilts her head. "All the good looks? But your amazing, Gloves!"

He laughs and shrugs. "If you think so. By the way, someone up top said you were looking for one of these?" He holds up a Jean-Paul Heaven pudding.

Her eyes grow wide. "But the 500 year waiting list…"

He smirks and winks at her. "Special deal. I know a guy who knows a guy." Holds it out to her and she tackles him, and takes it, hugging him. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and draws back, blushing.

He blushes and takes out another, and smiles. "Let's eat them together."

She nods and they go out to the kitchen, grabbing spoons and sit on the sofa, slowly eating the pudding of dreams, smiling and laughing.

Jacket watches from behind the corner. He smiles, turning to walk away, but runs into Panty, knocking her to the ground. "Oh, sorry, Angel." Reaches out to help her up.

She frowns and pushes his hand away. "I don't need your help, I can manage my own."

He rolls his eyes. "Careful, or Vanity will also be your sin."

She snorts. "I got kicked out cause of Lust. I'm good on Vanity for now, I can control myself around anyone but those Demon Sisters. Especially that bitch, Scanty."

He smirks. "I know."

She looks up into his dark jade eyes and looks away as her legs melt. "So, what was your downfall?"

He smirks. "Pride. But who can't be when you look this good?"

She nods and laughs, putting a hand on his chest. "Mmmm…such lean muscles…" She bites her lip, getting wet.

He winks at her and smiles. "But that's not the only thing you want to touch. Is it?"

She nods and looks up into his eyes seductively.

He leans into her ear and whispers, "…Too bad. Maybe next time." He walks away, leaving her high and wet.

She growls and walks to her room, slamming the door. "Stand me up? Doesn't he know he'd be lucky to even attract my attention? How DARE he!" She mutters, taking off her panties and shooting a target full of holes in a horny rage.

The smoke from the gun clears and she falls back on her bed, looking up… "But those eyes…"

Jacket stands outside the door, listening to her vent and walks away, smirking.

Stocking finishes her last bit of pudding and leans against Gloves, smiling happily, and moaning in joy. He smirks and puts his jar on the table next to hers, leaning back. Stocking lets out a small burp and blushes, embarrassed. Gloves smirks and lets out a belch too, and winks at her.

Their moment together is interrupted by a Bolt of lighting hitting the church, and Garter's voice ringing out throughout the church. "ANGELS!"

_Author's note: Hey, its me again. DaXlyn. And no, im not dead. I WAS ACTUALLY working on my pokemon story, because I got my laptop fixed, and had written about 2 new chapters and it wouldn't connect to internet anymore. Then I decided: To Fking hell with it.

And grabbed a different computer to post this with. I was just super excited about this one, because ive been into panty and stocking lately. Btw, if anyone can give me a link in a comment to a nice Stocking LEMON, then that would be great.

This story of the two brothers are actually me and my best friend, Riccardo. Can you guess which one of us are which brother? And, YES, we are really like that in real life. Anyways, comment, question, like, favorite. Anything, below, story, now. Just no spam.


	2. Chapter 2 Red Alert

Foreword: I don't own PSG, if I did, I'd sure as hell would be working on that second season. What I DO own is Gloves, Leather Jacket, and THIS PLOT.

Special thanks to those that commented on my last chapter, I worked hard on it, and I love how its turning out. I ALSO LOVE the works of kazikamikase24 who did two awesome fanfics, The Queen and her Drone, and Surviving the Rules.

IF you haven't guessed by now, I'm GLOVES, and my best friend Rj is Jacket. Wait till you see our weapons.

Chapter 2: Red Alert

The sirens go off and the Chaotic Brothers, and Anarchy Sisters show up, with Stocking staying at Glove's side.

"Angels! A Hint has been delivered upon us!" Garterbelt cries as he points to the scroll in his hand, kicking aside a burnt Chuck with his leather boot.

Glove reads it aloud, "Shaved?"

Garterbelt shrugs, "You act like I have a damn clue what it means. Go Forth, Angels, and bring me some HEAVENS!"

Panty and Jacket rolls thier eyes and Gloves pulls Stocking to the side, as the others stay with Garterbelt. Her heart races as she looks up into his icy blue eyes, and her breath quickens as they are alone and close. And in her mind they're kissing, his hands running over her body, and she lets him, letting his tongue invade her mouth, tasting the sweet taste of sugar on his red tongue-"Do you have a motorcycle?"

She opens her eyes and looks up at him as she struggles to comprehend his words. "What?"

"Do. You. Have. A. Motor. Cycle?" he says slowly, an eyebrow raised.

She slowly grasps his words and looks at him. "No, we have a jeep we call See-Through. Why?"

He smirks. "I thought it would be cool if just us went to take care of it." Jacket calls his name, already upset about being in a bright pink car, no matter how fast Panty keeps telling him it goes.

"Looks like we better start heading out." Gloves tells Stocking, who is admonishing herself for thinking such things on a first date…even if she has fallen hard for him. ~I wonder if he feels the same for me?~

She shakes her head and follows him, keeping quiet till they get in the car, and brushes away her feelings like dust on her shoulder as Panty comments how fast it goes.

"This bad boy can hit a top speed of about 3,500 mph, according to the time Stocking used it to chase a rampaging Ghost that took over a bullet train. And it gets over a million miles to the soul."

"What?"

"I mean gallon" Panty says, snorting at her joke.

Stocking giggles and they all look up in time to see an explosion behind some apartment complexes.

"Did you see that?" Panty asks

"Kinda hard to miss." Jacket retorts.

"It looked like it was near the Razor blade factory." Stocking remarks.

"Wait, Razors? Shaved?" Gloves points out the obvious.

"Maybe a ghost of all the people who committed suicide?" Stocking suggests

"Possible" Gloves shrugs.

"Who CARES? If it gives us more heavens, we're killing the fucker!" Panty laughs, putting the pedal to the metal.

Gloves laughs insanely as the wind whips his long blonde hair around. Stocking puts her hand over his as she watches him, smiling. Gloves, oblivious, only notices when the car brakes to a halt infront of the burning remains of a factory. Him and Jacket jump out of their side and a giant monster comes out of the inferno, a giant silver Prey Mantis-like ghost with razors for limbs and blood red eyes.

"Stocking, lets sit back on this one." Panty smirks to her sister.

"What, why?"

"So we can see what these "Chaos" Brothers are made of."

Jacket prods Gloves with his elbow, smirking. "You hear that, brother? They want a show."

Gloves nods and undoes his studded black leather gloves, as Jacket slowly unzips his jacket, and strips it off, one arm at a time before turning it into a large M16A4 assault rifle, with grenade launcher attachment. Gloves lazily takes off his fingerless gloves, spinning them by his thumbs till they turn into two Hand-and-a-half daggers, (with the following hilts. Hey, when you can google image what your thinking, use it. just sayin. I know they're hand-and-a-half SWORDS, but just imagine daggers with these handles, k?0)

He holds them out by the black leather handles, and crouching into an offensive pose, a dagger in each hand.

Jacket stands with his gun aimed, behind Gloves. "Ready, brother?"

Gloves growls ferally and bares his teeth. "Lets tear it apart!"

Gloves rushes at the ghost, dodging the giant blades and blocking them with his own, while jumping up and cutting and stabbing at its chest distracting it while Jacket runs around and shoots it from behind, bullets bouncing off the thick plating, and Gloves blades making no purchase. Gloves falls next to his brother. "I don't think our first time is going to be very successful unless we find its damn weak point!"

Jacket nods. "But what could it be?"

Gloves blocks more razors and attacks, deflecting them and looks all about the ghost. "The ONLY THING not made out of metal would be it's damned eyes, right?"

Jacket looks up. "Roger that, Brother. Distract it so I can make the shot."

Gloves nods and runs off, dodging and twisting between the giant blades, taunting the ghost. "You couldn't stab a beached whale! How on EARTH did you blow up the factory?"

This instantly infuriates it and it redoubles its attackes, and Gloves starts getting more than he bargained for when a blade nearly cleaves him in half.

"YO, JACKET, A LITTLE FASTER, PLEASE!"

Jacket swings his assault rifle, and it turns into a Barretta, and he aims for the pupil, and fires, causing it to blow to shrapnel, and a giant razor almost to slice his head off as it falls to earth. The church bell gongs and a single Heaven coin falls into Glove's outstretched hand.

"Pfffffft. Figures." Panty snorts.

"Rip off!" Jacket shouts at the heavens.

Gloves rolls his eyes and gets in the car, sitting next to Stocking, and shows her his hand, and in it, 3 gleaming Heavens. "Think that's enough for a black heaven motorcycle?" He whispers.

She chuckles and closes his hand, whispering back. "No, but I know where Garter keeps his Black Card. We can order you one."

Gloves grins and puts the coins in her hands and smiles. "I would love that."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about? Your like two thieves conversing."

Gloves smirks and puts on his skull earphones, and plugs both his and Stocking's earphones into his iPod, turning on My Sacrifice, by Creed, singing to each other in the car as Panty drives them slowly home.


	3. Chapter 3, The Black Card (1,2)

Chapter 3: The Black Card.

The gang arrives home as the sun sets. Panty and Jacket make some sly conversation, mostly Panty wanting to get into Jacket's pants, and Jacket playing hard to get.

Stocking grabs Gloves hand and drags him to the hallway. "Come on, Gloves. Let's get Garter's black card."

He nods and follows her, his heart fluttering when she touches his hand, and blushes as she drags him away, and goes to the pew, and lets go of his hand, where he first realizes where he is. "Wha-? Why are we in the pulpit?" He watches her as she searches around.

"Hush! I'm looking for the button to the entrance to Garter's sanctuary. I'm sure he keeps it there."

Gloves nods and looks around, and looks at the Podium and spies the symbol on the front and, out of curiosity, presses it, causing it to slide back, presenting the entrance to Garter's sanctuary.

"I think I found it…" Gloves remarks, and Stocking smirks. "Indeed you have."

Gloves stands at the top of the descending stairs to deep underground, nervous.

"Ummm…this isn't ominous…"

Stocking nods. "Yeah. I guess it is dark. Got a flashlight?"

"Yeah." He takes out a small flashlight that manages to light up the dark, illuminating the path ahead.

Stocking takes his hand and the flashlight. "I'll lead since Panty and I have been down here once before…I'm sure the traps are deactivated…" She mutters the last part as they reach the end of the steps and enter a colossal hallway.

"What was that?" Glove asks as he steps forward, his foot landing on a pressure plate. As it, clicks into place Stocking facepalms, drawing Stripes 1 from her left leg and grabbing Glove's hand with her right. "Run!"

As arrows rain down, and Stocking hits them away, and Glove dodges them, using his teeth to pry off his right glove, changing it into a glaive, spinning it to block the arrows, deflecting them. They reach the end of the hall and Stocking taps her chin. "I guess Garter reset them."

"Really? Didn't notice." Gloves rests hands on his knees, dropping the glaive and panting.

She looks at him. "You ok?"

Stands straight, the glaive flying to his hand. "Totally. You know, I do the Indiana Jones thing every day. I totally expected that."

Stocking giggles and laughs. "Come on, there is still more to go, Doctor Jones."

Gloves sighs and follows her, taking off his other glove, as Stocking watches.

"Can't you just transform it while it's on your hand?"

He stares at it for a few seconds, then puts it back on, and watches it transform into a second glaive, and smiles. "I guess so. Thanks, Stocking."

She smiles and nods, putting a piece of Heaven Gum in her mouth, and leads him to the next room, drawing Stripes II.

"Be careful this time, Gloves. I don't want you to get hurt." She says, watching him step out.

He turns and looks at her, smiling. "Don't worry about me, Stocking. I'll be fine."

She watches him, concerned. "Why don't I go first? Since I've been here before."

He looks at the walls, seeing slide-like slopes. "Ok, Stocking…But please be careful."

She nods and starts to walk across, Stripes in each hand, while Gloves shines the light on her. She carefully steps up onto one slide, toeing from edge to edge, careful not to set off any traps.

She successfully navigates halfway across, when suddenly she trips as an uneven rock breaks underfoot, and almost lands in the middle of a slide, if she hadn't stuck Stripes out to cut into the ground and stop her fall. She stands back up, but her sword had stabbed into one of the pressure plates that littered the floors, setting off the traps with a click. Boulders start rolling down the slides, and Stocking runs and jumps over them reaching the other side, turning back to face Gloves, giving him a thumbs up. "Ok! I made it, Gloves!"

He smiles, relieved, and looks at the high speed boulders rolling across the floor, left and right. "Hmmmm…Looks like it's time to do things MY way."

He puts the middle of each glaive to the other, combining them into one, as the blue-white glow spreads, becoming one giant Claymore with a blade as long as Panty's hair and as wide as Stocking's breast, and with devil's wings for the hilt's guard. He takes a breath and starts walking across the floor, slicing each boulder in half, disabling all the traps the Chaotic way, reaching Stocking with ease.

"Well, that was easy." He smirks, draping the sword over his shoulders.

She stammered. "But-but-but…"

He smirked. "Just cause you took the hard way around, doesn't mean I have to."

She looked from his skinny pale arms to the big silver claymore across his back. "Whatever, lets keep going." She says on the outside but on the inside, she's thinking ~Da Fuck?~

Gloves changes his claymore into two glaives once more, preferring agility and sleekness to strength and power, twirling them on his hands. As they move on to the next room.

"I have a question actually, why the HELL does Garterbelt have so many traps to guard his sanctuary?"

Stocking shrugs and keeps walking. "I don't know, in case of invasion by the Akumas or the other Demons? Maybe he is just paranoid? Maybe it was set up long ago by Angels…who knows?"

Glove smirks and sees two Sentinels standing guard at the next room.

"Oh he rebuilt them." Stocking states as the eyes of the golems eyes glow blue, and stand, ready to defend the entrance to the next room.

Gloves smirks, and charges at the one on the left, his glaives flashing as he throws the left one at its head, which it deflects with a wave of its giant stone claymore, twice as big as Stocking is tall. The glaive flies back to Glove's hand and he rushes at the giant moving its claymore away and slashing at the stone chest with the other, making a gash, but doing no actual damage to the sentinel. He falls back, gracefully landing on his feet while Stocking takes care of the other. He watches her try to go for the eyes, but the golem blocks it, and he developes a plan. He looks up in time to see his opponent slamming his sword down, with barely enough time to roll out of the way, before jumping to his feet and changing the glaives to hand-and-a-half daggers. He rushes at the living statue, jumping off its foot, on its knee, then to its face, diving upwards between its face and the claymore, driving both of his daggers into each of the glowing eyes and twisting. Successfully killing it as it crumbles down to ruins, smirking.

"Good job, Glove. Now, if you wont mind, HELPING ME!" Stocking cries out, having to use both her katanas to block the golem's claymore. Glove rushes it, jumping off its crouched knee and stabbing the eyes, killing this one as well, landing next to Stocking. "You…saved me…" Stocking whispers, looking at him.

"Well…yeah, I guess so. What of it?"

"No one has done that before…not even Panty…"

He frowns. "Oh well, I'm your friend, I'll protect you, Stocking. You'd do the same for me."

Her heart crushes and lifts at the same time from his words. ~A protector, but…a friend? I want to be so much more to him than that…how can I repay him for his kindness, yet show him my feelings?~

"Come on, Stocking, lets go to the next room."

"I think that is it for the traps, Glove." She says, putting Stripes I and II on.

"Oh, well that was a relief. I was afraid we'd have to confront ghosts made of snakes, or automatic gun turrents, hell, even Garterbelt himself!"

Btw, I would love suggestions for the names of Gloves' and Jacket's Weapons. All I have for Gloves is Studs 1 and 2, which may or may not be lame, and for Jacket, it could be buckle or something. GIVE SUGGESTIONS IN COMMENTS PLZ!

And yes, I know I keep switching between Gloves and Glove a lot, but he goes by both, and spell check keeps switching it.

Picture of a glaive, btw: Glaive:

( imgres?num=10&hl=en&safe=active&biw=1024&bih=659&tbm=isch&tbnid=K3rr7nN5XB3u8M:&imgrefurl= art/The-Glaive-150015327&docid=ovn4xFRckRqeeM&imgurl= download/150015327/The_Glaive_by_ &w=750&h=600&ei=YBX3T-WyFuaM2gWw6rjnBg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=262&sig=100498166369561257054&page=1&tbnh=147&tbnw=192&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0,i:123&tx=56&ty=23)


	4. Chapter 3, The Black Card (2,2)

Authors note: I'm a bit surprised none of you noticed that the last chapter cut off, almost mid sentence. Well, had to go and so I published what I had cause I had been writing all morning. Well, I'm proud to have Kamikaze contribute some ideas, in case I was running out, thank you, Kami. :D I recently gained a few followers and have been favorited for this story, so I'm definitely going to continue it. Heck, maybe when I publish my first real book, those of you will buy it. that'd be kewl. Its not a fanfiction, but it's an Idea I had and so I decided to write it. Currently it has around 34-35 chapters. Shooting for at least 50. I haven't worked on it for a while, but once school picks up again, ill be writing that, doing school work, and writing this, and my pokemon fanfic, if I have the time. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, lets continue on with the story!

Chapter 3 (2/2)

The Quest for the Black Card (Continued…)

"Ok, I'll admit it, yes, Indiana Jones music has been playing through my head this entire time. Is that such a bad thing?" Gloves laughs, strapping Black Studs to his hands.

"Not really, I was thinking more of a Super Mantheme when you were walking by and simply slicing through the boulders." Stocking giggles.

"Hahaha, really when you play them next to each other, not most people can tell the difference at some parts." Gloves smiles and they walk through the archway into the next room. Stocking and Gloves stop, looking around the room for traps before their eyes land on a table with a black book, a black quill, and some other items, with a statue of the Goddess standing above, arms outstretched to the heavens. Gloves steps forward and kneels before the statue of the Goddess and bows head in respect. "Mother."

He stands and walks to Stocking who is already at the desk, searching through the drawers.

"Don't just stand there, Gloves. Help me look!"

Gloves nods and ruffles around on the desk before picking up the black book. "What is this?"

Stocking looks at it. "Oh that? That's Garter's journal. Shows his history, dada-dada-dada. Not important." She goes back to searching as Gloves opens it and turns the book over, shaking it gently and a small rectangle falls out, clattering onto the floor. "Found it." Gloves says, putting the book back and picking up the card.

"Good, lets GTFO. This place gives me the creeps." Stocking says, shivering briefly. Gloves nods and slips the Black Card into his pocket, walking out of the sanctuary. "Race you to the exit!" He says, running past Stocking, who rushes after him, catching up as they make a break for the stairs at the end of the thresholds.

They finally run out into the lights of the church, and pant, hands on their knees, puffing air, catching their breath. "I totally won that." Stocking giggles, and Gloves smirks. "Totally. Now what do we do with it?" Gloves pulls out the black card.

Stocking takes it from him and grabs his hand, dragging him up the stairs to her bedroom. He looks around her room, mouth slightly open as she goes to her dresser and pulls a laptop out of her bottom drawer. She opens the laptop, which is decorated with a skull on the front with purple flames around it.

Gloves whistles. "I love your room. The bird cage bed, the black furniture, the gothic wardrobe, the dil-"

He stops in the middle of the word, looking at something on the floor.

"The what?" Stocking looks up, looking around her room.

"the-the Deluxe candy safe. Its cool. Maybe we could crack it open and have some fun one day." Gloves stammers for a split second, kneeling on the ground and putting something in his pocket.

"What is that?" Stocking looks at him, unable to see him over the edge of the Hulk sized bed.

"Oh, nothing just picking up my flashlight." Gloves points to his pocket and she nods. "Ok" He takes a deep breath and sits on the bed next to her, kicking off his boots. "So what are you doing?"

~Oh god, he's on my bed…~ "Umm…I was going to Heaven Online, to buy those motorcycles." She says, blushing softly.

"Maybe that can wait till later." Gloves smirks, whispering seductively.

"Huh?" Stocking turns to see him, shirtless and grinning slyly, his stomach gently toned, his eyes gleaming wildly and hungrily. She gulps as he climbs over the bed, getting on top of her, his hands traveling from her shoulders down, squeezing her breasts on the way down.

"Oh!" She moans, wrapping her hands in his wild blonde hair, closing her eyes as his wide hands squeeze her harder before going down her body, grabbing the edge of her blouse. He rips it off, and unhooks her bra from the front, squeezing her left breast while he sucks ferociously on the right's nipple, and she moans. "Stocking." He whispers in her ear, releasing the nipple from his ravenous mouth.

"Oh Gloves 3" She moans

"Stocking…" He tears away her dress, exposing her slit to the cool air of the room, glistening in the light.

"Oh Gloves, Take me." She whispers under her breath, closing her eyes.

"Stocking!" Gloves shakes her shoulders and she snaps out of her reverie, opening her eyes, startled. "Huh?"

"Woah…I was just saying, that bike looks cool." Gloves says, fully clothed, his hair its normal amount of messy, pointing at the computer screen.

"Huh?" She looks over herself, double checking for signs of him on her. ~Damn fantasies, so fucking distracting! Now I know how Panty feels.~

"This bike. The one with the black chrome and the ebony steel, with the single silver skull where the headlight should be." He points at the laptop again.

"I-I-isnt that dangerous?" She stammers, feeling herself wet between her legs as she tries to sit up and pay attention.

"Not really. It says the skull's eyes have headlights in them. Plus the spokes can deploy angelic blades, and the eyes can shoot a beam of pure angelic energy. Plus it comes in a different verion with white and gold decals, so we can buy Jacket one too…Hey, you ok?"

"No, I'm fine. Lets order them and go to bed…its been a long day." She clicks on the order button, ordering the two cycles, some sweets (meaning a whole freaking lot), and some spicy stuff and porn for Panty (also meaning a shipload), and a pair of leather gloves with steel studs on the foreknuckles designed for punching any being, mortal, angelic, ghost, or demon.

Stocking escorts him to her door, reluctantly, wishing he'd slam her on the bed and tie her to the headboard and fuck her already. "Well…Goodnight, Gloves…" She says looking up at the back of his long shaggy blonde hair that reaches down to the bottom of his neck.

He turns around and smiles, giving her a perfect view of his pearly teeth and his icy blue eyes that make her feel so light headed. "Good night, Stocking." He kisses her and before she has a chance to pull him back inside, and walks off down the hall, leaving her happy, yet extremely disappointed…and horny.

She watches till he turns down the hall and she waits for him to come back before slamming the door and jumping on the bed, yanking open her drawer in search of her "friend"

Gloves reaches his door and is about to close it when he hears the distant scream of "PANTY WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DILDO?" from the other side of the church, and an explosion.

"Oh Heavens! That's a riot." Gloves closes the door to turn and see Jacket laughing his ass off, on his white bed, the television on and a game consol hooked up. "Uhh…where did you get that?" Gloves points to the white console. "Oh it's a Xbox. Humans waste hours playing these damn contraptions, so I decided to…uh… 'Acquire' one." "Really, Jacket? Really?" Gloves crosses his arms. "That's stealing."

"Whatever, mister high and mighty! If we're going to be stuck on this damn planet, I want to be entertained by something other than teasing that blonde all day, as entertaining as it is, it gets tireing. Don't worry, I got you a controller too." Jacket tosses Gloves a black and silver controller similar to his gold and white one.

"I think I'll join you in the morning" Gloves says, stripping for bed.

"Hey, I don't need to see that!" Jacket laughs, joking and holds his hands over his eyes.

"Shut up, you!" Gloves says, throwing his black jeans at Jacket, who catches it with easy, upside down.

"Nice try, brother." Something long falls out of Glove's jean's pocket, landing in Jackets lap. "What the-?"

He looks down to see a long purple dildo in his lap. "…uhhhhhhh….I hope to the Goddess this is not yours, Gloves."

"What do you mean?" Gloves turns to see the dildo. "Oh shit, give me that!" He dives at Jacket, trying to grab it from him, who picks it up and holds it behind him, putting a hand to push away Gloves, smirking. "This is Stocking's, isn't it?"

Gloves growls and struggles harder against his older brother. "Yes, now give me it back, damn it!"

"Hahaha, no, I think I'll keep it."

Glove's blue eyes turn red and he punches Jacket in the stomach hard, making him drop the dildo and hold his stomach, and Gloves snatches the dildo from mid air and jumps back into his black bed and growls at Jacket, ferally.

"So you also inhereited Father's Wrath. Interesting." Jacket says calmly, watching Glove's red glaring eyes, protective of his stolen possession. "And you told me not to steal…I wonder what would happen if Stocking found out you stole her dildo. What would she think?"

Glove's red eyes instantly turn his icy blue. "You wouldn't! Jacket, this is the first girl I've EVER actually liked. She's the ONLY person I've ever liked, besides you." Gloves sneers. "And that's occasionally."

Jacket smirks. "Well maybe a few favors and I will forget entirely about this."

Gloves growls and lays back in bed. "Figures you would black mail me over this."

Jacket laughs "Did you expect something else?"

Gloves lays down. "Fine, what is it you want?"

Jacket unpauses his game…"I'll think about it."

Gloves snorts and rolls onto his side, facing the door, away from the TV, and looks at the dildo in and on a whim, sniffs it, and finds Stocking's scent on it and blushes, and stores it in a drawer, locking it.

… "You're really fucked up in the head sometimes, Gloves." Jacket chuckles, looking at his brother.

"So they tell me." Gloves closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, dreaming about Stocking.

…Ok, MAYBE that ending was a tad creepy. Sue me.

Like, favorite, follow, comment. Peace.


	5. Chapter 4 Special Delivery!

Chapter 4:

(A day later)

A knock on the door is heard and (with the angels being asleep from having taken out their latest ghost only having been taken down when all four angels worked together to kill it, succeeding only in the end to get two Heaven coins) Garterbelt goes to answer the door, and on the porch is a man with a clipboard, a Daven City Postal truck behind him, the size of a Moving Van.

"Bless you, my son. Why have you come to my humble church?" Garterbelt inquires respectfully, like a priest.

"Packages for an Anarchy Stocking?" The pimpled teenager says lazily reading off his clipboard.

"Ah ok, must be Stocking's sweets." Garterbelt says about to turn to call the gothic angel.

"Sweets don't weigh over 2 tons." The teen says absently.

"What do you mean?" Garterbelt narrows his eyes at the youth.

"You see that truck?" The teen points to the giant postal truck. "We almost never use it. And now I have to wait for it to be ENTIRELY UNLOADED. Now it would please me, Black Father, if you would hurry and get someone out here to help unload this shit."

Garterbelt shouts up the steps, "STOCKING GET YOUR BITCHY GOTH ASS DOWN HERE!" And he turns and goes to the back of the truck with chuck, who stands in front of the doors. Garterbelt opens it and a tower of magazines, sweet candy containers, and movie cases topple down and collapse on top of Chuck, burying the helpless dog in porn, slowly crushing his insides and grinding his bones to dust with the sheer weight of it all.

"What is it, Garterbe-lt!" Stocking comes out and startles at the sight of all the porn and sweets.

"There better be a good reason for why you fucking stole my Black Card. Or I might need to whip out a can of Black ASS KICKING to a couple of angels." Garterbelt sneers at the angel who hands him his Black Card.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, Garter. Unless you want people to know what "items" you order with that card. I'm sure donations and tithing payments will increase with the citizens knowing that you are buying bonda-"

"Enough!" Garter snatches his Black Card and goes back inside the church, fuming about angels in a flurry of words unfit for a Priest. Stocking watches him go inside then grabs Chuck's body out of the heaping mound and ties him to the front of the truck, swearing that if he touches anything she will personally rip his heart out and feed it to him herself. She then runs inside and runs to the boy's room, quietly opening the door and walking to Glove's side, and watches him sleep.

_He is so cute in his sleep, so rested, so carefree…so…peaceful…maybe I should slip into the bed with him, and cuddle. Or I could just sit here and watch him sleep all day…_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_Fucker._

Glove's alarm clock goes off, and is silenced with a slap to its side and Gloves sits up, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

_Oh crap, I'm standing over him like some freaky stalker chick, what do I do?! Why am I here again?! Something about bikes and sugar…_

Gloves' blanket falls to his waist, showing off his pale chest and abdomen, his abs toned and his arms full of sinewy thin muscle.

_Oh Goddess he sleeps naked…I wonder if he'd notice if I pulled the blankets back some…just down past his waist…couldn't hurt-_

"Stocking? The hell are you doing in here?" Gloves looks at her hand as it reaches for the blanket at his waist.

_Good question, what the hell am I doing?_

"Oh yeah, our "packages" came. We need to go unload the truck." Stocking says, having an epiphany.

"Sweet. Go on and I'll meet you there." Gloves smiles and waits for her. She gets to the door and turns the knob. "And Stocking?" She turns to look at him, and he grins. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." He says and she smiles and nods, leaving happily.

_Gloves: Whew, that was a close one. I almost said "I love you." that might have screwed everything up._

_Stocking: Shit, I nearly raped him. That might have sucked…then again maybe I should tie him up and take him to my bird cage for a few hours…or days_

He arrives at the truck shortly afterward and they open the door together, and finish carrying in the porn and treats into a storage area in Stocking's room."

"Finally, for the packages I've been waiting for!" Gloves says as they get to the last two boxes at the end of the truck.

"How are we going to get them out?" Stocking says, looking at the boxes.

"Motorcycles don't weigh all that much. If we open them, we can wheel them out." Gloves says, turning Studs I into a black dagger, cutting open the box, while Stocking uses Stripes to do the same to the other.

"What does See-Through use for fuel?" Gloves asks, tapping the fuel meter.

"Human Souls." She says, carelessly.

"What?" Gloves looks up at her, slightly confused.

"I'm kidding, Gloves." Stocking giggles and gets on Jacket's bike. "Didn't you wonder why there was no fuel openings on these motorcycles?"

Gloves looks over his bike again, carefully this time. "Um…I never really noticed…Well what DOES it use?"

"Well...See-Through actually uses Heavens. It takes about 10 Heavens to fill up the tank, and that lasts about a week with Panty's driving, that combined with Ghost hunting." Stocking says, and searches her pocket for some coins.

Gloves looks at her. "Well…That's actually pretty handy way of fueling. You don't even have to stop to fuel up. You just put in coins as you drive."

Stocking smiles and nods. "Yep. I think the problem will be finding where the coins go. And actually earning that many coins to fuel up in the first place. Maybe you have to name it first?" She suggests.

"All right. Let's see…How about Run-Over?" Gloves suggests, the motorbike grumbling to life at its new name. "Whoa, hey, I didn't even turn the keys."

Stocking laughs. "They can only be driven by angels, or someone that has been near angels for a long time. These vehicles always start up like this when you name them."

"Always? You've had more than one?" Gloves asks, feeling the bikes black chrome.

"Yeah, we used to have this piece of shit hummer with blue paint; we renamed Back-Fire, because it had a habit of blowing up before even leaving the church. We junked it and got See-Through. Panty's choice, of course. I would have picked a sleek black car, but Noooooooo, we had to get the freaking pink jeep." Stocking grumbles, putting her hands up at "Nooooo"

Gloves laugh and gets off the bike. "Come on, let's go get some coins and fill up my bike and take it for a spin."

Stocking nods and follows him back into the church, the two Goths sprinting up the stairs and into stocking's room, grabbing as many spare Heavens laying around as they could, getting a total of 16 Heavens, and running back down stairs, and back into the truck.

"I think we should wheel Jacket's out first." Gloves says, grabbing its handlebars and wheeling it beside the church's door, in the shade, Stocking guiding Run-Over out, facing the highway.

Gloves runs over with the coins in hand and jumps on the bike, looking for a fuel slot… He leans over the handle bars and looks at the giant silver skull on the front, and sees an opening in the teeth of the skull. "Really? I have to feed it?"

Gloves groans and walks around the bike to the front, taking out 10 coins and pushing one into the mouth, the bike roaring and turning on, the giant eyes turning as icy blue as Glove's eyes, or his angelic weapons. "Whoa!" Gloves says, falling onto his back. Stocking laughs at him and leans against the bike, bending forward, laughing hard.

He stands and kneels again at the bike, and slips the rest of the coins in one by one. Then he stands and goes to Jacket's bike and tapes a heaven to it and leaves a note to his brother.

"Come on, Stocking, let's go." Gloves says getting on Run-Over, putting his new gloves on, and revving the engine. Stocking jumps on his back, sitting behind him and wrapping arms tightly around his chest, taking advantage of this opportunity to get close to him, pressing her breasts against his back and pushing her groin against him. "Let's go, Gloves-kun."

"Ok, Stocking." He says, not knowing what "-kun" means, but he smiles nonetheless. He does a wheelie, then speeds off, driving down the road, the wind whipping through their long hair.

Jacket wakes up and sees Panty at the foot of his bed watching him. "Whoa, Shit!" He shouts, falling off the bed and onto the floor, hitting his head on the dresser. "Owwwww…" He says standing, holding his head and closing his eyes.

"Hey you ok, Jacket?" Panty says, watching him.

"Oh yeah sure! Just hit my head cause there's just a person hovering around my bed, watching me sleep. Nothing big."

"Good. At least your up. I'm going to go get some food. Your brother is already gone, and so is my sister." Panty leaves and closes the door behind her.

"Fucking stalker bitch." Jacket says when she leaves, getting up and rubbing the back of his head making the pain go away. "Might as well go find Gloves before he does something he'll regret." Jacket says, grabbing his white clothes and slipping them on one at a time, before finishing with his jacket, and puts on his shoes, and heading out the door. He sneaks downstairs, not wanting to run into Panty, and quietly opens the front door, closing it gently behind him, and looking around.

"Huh? What's that?" He says, noticing the motorcycle. He goes to it and picks up the note Gloves left him. "Jacket, Last night me and stocking broke into Garterbelt's sanctuary and overcame his traps and obstacles, and stole his Black Card, a card which, according to Stocking, has unlimited amounts of Heaven coins, so we can purchase as much heavenly goods as we want. I got a pair of new gloves and a sweet ride. At the last minute, I thought of you, and I wanted to show you how much you really mean to me, and got you a motorcycle as well. Too bad you ruined it all by holding Stocking's stolen dildo thing against me, so I took all our heavens and used them to fuel my bike. But, I left you one. Better hurry up and figure out how to fuel it. At 12 pm I'm calling Panty and letting her know your going to escape her. And since I'm the one that called her and told her to wake you up at precisely 11:30, and knowing you, you took till 11:45 to get dressed, you have but 10 minutes to figure it out. 10, because, by the time you finish reading this note, it'll have been about 5 minutes. Have fun. ;) –Gloves"

"…..That…Little…BASTARD!" Jacket growls and stuffs the note in his pocket, ripping the Heaven out of its tape and searching fast for the fuel input. _COME ON, WHERE IS IT?! _He looks at his watch. _FUCK, ITS 11:55! HE'S GOING TO CALL PANTY SOON! _Four minutes pass and he's still frantically searching the bike when he hears "I'm Sexy And I Know It" playing in the house. _Shit, he's calling her! Think, Jacket, think! If I were a Angelic bike where would I need to be fed? Wait…fed… _He runs around to the front of the bike where a golden dragon's head glares forward, its eyes as green as his, its golden mouth open, and its forked tongue sticking out. The tongue leads to a slot, and on the tongue, a groove. _OH FOR THE LOVE OF GODDESS! _He screams mentally and puts the Heaven in the fork of the tongue, and it rolls down the tongue and into the slot, making a tick sound, and the bike roars to life. Unfortunatly, that roar also meant that Panty heard it, and she looks out the window, and they both make eye contact, and she gets up while hanging up her phone, running to the door.

"GLOVES YOU FUCKER!" Jacket yells as he runs around, slides into the grass on his ass, and gets up and jumps onto the bike, and revs the engine as Panty comes out. "Jacket, wait up for me!"

"FUCK!" Jacket says and hits full throttle, making the bike move forward down the lane, doing a wheelie, but a little too far. It falls backwards on top of him and almost crushes him in his rush. He scrambles out as Panty runs to him, and he jumps back on the bike, and drives off, panting. "Whew. A day without being harassed for sex by the seductress." He calms down, catching his breath and drives slower, putting distance between him and the church, and driving through different intersections. The fuel meter barely reads a tenth of a tank, but its plenty to get him started. "I'm going to find that bastard and beat the shit out of him, so help me." He laughs. "Actually, I'm going to let Stocking kill him for me." He laughs evilly, pulling out the note Gloves left him, highlighting, in his mind, the part of Stocking's stolen dildo.

"Look out, Gloves. Here I come."

Panty growls and goes to the underground garage, grabbing See-Through's keys. "Torment me, will he?! Ditch ME will he?! WITHOLD HIS DICK, WILL HE?! ILL FUCKING SHOW HIM!" She laughs maniacally. "LOOK OUT, JACKET! HERE _**I **_COME!

Hey guys, DaXlyn here. Guess what? I got my laptop fixed (again) so now I can work on those one or two chapters for my Pokémon fic. If you ever were a fan of Pokémon, you should definitely check it out. And for those that are wondering, YES, there will definitely be a few Lemons between Stocking and Gloves, and a few between Jacket and Panty (After she kills him for holding out on her) As for Breifers Rock…I got a plan for him….

L8R.


	6. Chapter 5 The First Date

Chapter 5

Gloves couldn't dream of a better way to spend the day. He was driving a black motorcycle, his hair whipping across his neck and behind him, speeding down the streets of downtown Daven, and if that wasn't great enough, he had the most beautiful angel clutching his waist, riding behind him, laughing as the wind blew through her gorgeous pink and violet hair.

"Let's go to Whitey-White!" She half laughs-half yells into his ear. He nods and she points at the next turn, and Gloves leans till the handle bar almost hits the concrete, laughing insanely as the bike rights itself up and he takes off, seeing the giant factory/store in front of him.

"Gloves, slow down or we're going to crash into the front door!" Stocking tugs on his arm, making him stop his crazed laughter.

"Huh? Oh, right." He says, snapping back to sanity, and slowing down and parking outside the building, the eyes of the bike going from red to its normal blue. He cuts the engine and gets off, helping Stocking off and looks at the building. "Where are we?"

Stocking licks her lips and smiles. "Whitey-White. Home of some of the finest sweets in Daven."

"Oh so it's the Wonka of Daven?" Gloves says thoughtfully.

"….The fuck is Wonka?" Stocking says, completely baffled.

"Oh…I'll have to explain later." Says Gloves. "Let's go on inside."

Stocking nods and grabs his hand, dragging him inside faster than the eye could follow, toppling patrons and skipping the line faster than people could object. They get to the counter where Stocking tosses her card onto the counter. The waitress looks at her. "Ma'am there is a line."

Stocking glares at the woman and taps the card. The waitress looks down at it and jumps back, taking it. The card is a light blue with Stocking's picture next to a giant golden sweet roll. "A Diamond card?!…wha-what do you need, miss?"

Stocking nods. "That's more like it. Get me two special roll cakes and a tea. What do you want to drink, Gloves?"

Gloves looks at the menu board, slightly confused but says. "A Mr. Pibb."

Stocking whips around back to the waitress. "And a large Pibb. And make it snappy. I'm sure your manager would LOVE to hear how one of his ONLY DIAMOND customers got their treats cold." Stocking growls, and the waitress runs off as fast as her miniskirt could take her, scuttling about to fulfill Stocking's demands. Gloves almost feels bad for the girl till Stocking takes his hand, making him instantly forget his problems and be guided over to a warm window seat, and Stocking sits across from him and folds her hands in her lap, looking up at him. He looks around, narrowing his eyes.

"Was there…ever a ghost residing here?" Gloves says, searching the corners of the room for signs of a threat.

Stocking looks at him. "Uh…yeah there was. Hell Pound. The most revolting ghost I've ever had the displeasure of falling victim to. Why did you read it in your report before you came down here?"

Gloves looks at her, remembering bursting in through Chuck and complaining that Jacket hadn't read the file they were given. "No, actually. I read about a tenth of that. I really only read what interested me most, like Black Priest, Immortal Dog, Gothic Angel. That's about it. I really just like to bust Jacket's balls."

Stocking smirks "I hope that's a metaphor."

Gloves laughs and nods. "That is TOTALLY a metaphor."

Stocking laughs and the waitress brings their food. Stocking thanks the waitress who bows deeply and scurries away. Stocking dips her roll into her tea and takes a bite, smiling. "Mmmmmmm!"

Gloves laughs, watching her and takes a bite out of his, the slender roll melting in his mouth, the soft dough turning to a sweet mush in his mouth. He sees Stocking watching him and laughs. "Would this be a good time to mention I have ADHD?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "No. No you didn't. Does that mean I'll have to take away your soda?"

Gloves holds his soda to his chest and pouts. "Noooooooo, not my soda."

They both laugh and Stocking looks around. "So, how do you know there was a ghost here?"

Gloves looks at the door to the worker's lounge, thinking. "I can just feel its presence. It must have been really powerful."

Stocking looks down at her sweet roll, remembering how these snacks had once made her fatter than her tower, and wrecking her room. "Yeah…it was pretty potent. It infested its rolls with special ghost bacteria that made people gain twice their weight, trying to stop people from dieting. It was so sick. But once it was destroyed, everyone went back to their normal selves."

Gloves nods and smiles, reading the clock. "Should we call Panty now? It's 11"

Stocking smirks and nods, giving him her cell phone. Gloves dials and Stocking goes around to his side and leans in close to him to hear their voices. "Hello Panty? Go wake up my brother, I don't want him sleeping too late. ...No he doesn't sleep naked… Yes I'm sure… You want to do WHAT with him?! …Isnt that a tad extreme for, uh, refusing your "advances"?...Jesus Christ that's sick…Look, just GO WAKE HIM UP! I don't want to hear about the things you want to do to him!"

Stocking smirks and whispers. "I do." Maybe I could do some of them to you, you oblivious bastard.

Gloves smirks. "Thanks, Panty. Later." He closes the phone and hands it to Stocking, finishing the last of his cake. Stocking stays leaned against him, already done with hers. Gloves swallows and puts his arm around Stocking, looking at the clock.

Stocking heart beats faster and leans her face against his sinewy arm, the heat of his skin under the long black sleeve warming her face. _I could lay here all day, as long as he holds me…and I get more sweets…where the hell is that waitress when I want her? I want my fucking sweets._

The timer on her phone goes off and Stocking grabs Gloves's arm and leads him to the roof, typing the text that should doom Jacket. "Jkt fleeing to chase tail. Glv say Jkt needs a fk badly and is on a hunt for ass."

Gloves looks at it and nods, smirking, lifting a pair of binoculars to his eyes and watching the church. "If that doesn't tear up the city, I don't know what WILL." He laughs as Stocking hits send. Stocking, already imagining her older sister's fury, laughs cruelly, lifting her own pair to see. "That'll keep them occupied." _Hopefully I can get you someplace dark and quiet._

They watch as Jacket looks up from his bike at the church, his eyes almost bulging out of his head as he hears Panty's ringtone, freaking out. Gloves smiles and watches as he rips the coin off the bike and runs around, shoving the note into his pocket as he searches desperately for the slot. Gloves sneers and laughs as his brother freaks out and jams the coin into random places, hoping to find the fuel slot. Till Jacket stops, and Gloves SWEARS he can see the light bulb ding. He gets up and runs to the front of the bike, sliding the coin onto the tongue and it slides down and clinks into place as the motorcycle roars to life.

"Gloves, look at the expression on Panty's face!" Stocking says, laughing. Gloves turns his eyes to the window, watching as Panty drops the phone and growls, running to the door to the kitchen, her eyes blazing.

Gloves turns back to see Jacket tripping and sliding on the gravel, and Gloves smiles. Jacket takes off as Panty makes a dash for him, but Jacket's failed wheelie attempt stops her, and Gloves nearly dies in laugher as Jacket manages to get up and jump the bike up and drive off again, swiftly gaining distance between him and the pissed angel, who goes inside, picking the keys off the counter. Gloves drops the binoculars and falls to the ground, laughing.

"Uhhh…Gloves…you should see this." Stocking says. Gloves hears the hint of concern in her voice and gets up, looking back through the binoculars and grows worried, seeing Jacket laugh, his eyebrows narrowed menacingly.

"Oh…He's heading this way. We might want to leave soon." Gloves mutters.

"No, not that, Gloves. THAT." Stocking says pointing at the road from the church where a fireball propels See-Through, burning up the road, and leaving behind a melted puddle of Chuck on the church's road.

Gloves's eyes widen and he drops the binoculars…

"Um…Jacket Is looking for us…Panty is looking for Jacket…" He says slowly computing and drops the binoculars, his eyes wide. "We need to GTFON."

"What?" Stocking says, looking confused. Gloves grabs her hand and runs down the steps, explaining. "We need to Get The Fuck Out NOW!"

Stocking rolls her eyes as they run down the stairs, two at a time, bounding across the floor and out the door. Gloves jumps onto the bike, and starts it up with but a whisper, as Gloves had bought the best muffler cap on the market, making his bike produce no sound. Stocking jumps on behind him, raising Stripes 1, just in case. Gloves hears the sound of Jacket's bike roaring as it nears the giant sweet shop, and Gloves drives off into a alley and from there to a highway, making a quick getaway as Jacket drives up into the store, and parks, looking around before going up into the shop. The waitress that served Stocking goes up to him and smiles. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

Jacket smirks and looks down into her smiling face and holds up a picture of Stocking. "Have you seen this angel?" The waitress looks at the picture. "…Why would you want to know?"

Jacket smirks and points. "This is my little brother's girlfriend. I just want to give her a letter from him."

The waitress narrows her eyes and looks around. "You could give it to me, and I'll be sure to deliver it to her when she comes by again."

Jacket smiles and his emerald eyes glow, unnoticeably. "I would much rather this remain a secret matter." He says, his voice velvet soft. The waitress's eyes glaze over slightly and then turn normal. She nods and goes outside, pointing in the direction Gloves and Stocking drove off in. "They went that way. If you hurry you can catch them and give Miss Stocking your letter."

Jacket smiles and nods, bowing respectfully and gets back on his bike and waves goodbye at the waitress, who looks slightly confused and waves back, as if snapping out of a trance. Jacket drives off, laughing, speeding off in the direction his brother went.

Panty shows up, mere minutes after Jacket leaves, following the scent of Jacket's cologne, and drives See-Through into the store window, whipping out Back-Lace and yelling. "Where the FUCK IS JACKET?!" She screams, pointing the gun at a waiter's head.

"AH! Please don't kill me!" The young man begs, closing his eyes.

"Tell me where Jacket went!"

"I have no clue who you are talking about! Please let me go!" He whimpers. The waitress steps forward and grabs the gun, pulling it away from the teen. "Does he ride a white and gold motorbike?"

Panty's eyes swivel to the girls and her pistol turns into a magnum, and she cocks the hammer, and holds it against the waitress's temple. "YOU. YOU know where he went. TELL ME, NOW!"

The waitress nods and leads Panty outside, and points to the alley Jacket had went into. She jumps into See-Through and drives off through the alley, running over trash cans and hitting the occasional alley bum, causing them to sprawl over sideways, and most others to jump out of the way, as Panty laughs maniacally.

Gloves drives up town to a concrete parking lot complex, driving up to the top and parking at a railing. He gets up and goes over, looking through his binoculars and searching the streets.

"No sign of Jacket or Panty…We're safe for now." Gloves says, with a sigh of relief.

Stocking lays face first on the bike, sprawled out on the seats, tired from the long drive. Gloves turns to look at her and his heart races. He reaches his hand into his cargo pocket and takes out a rectangular ebony box and sees the tag, slightly surprised. "A Welcome to Daven Present. –Garterbelt"

"….." Gloves opens the box and sees a black cell phone with a silver skull on its back. He smiles and turns on the phone and takes a picture of Stocking. When it makes the shutter noise, Stocking turns and glares at him. "What did you do?"

Gloves looks from her to his phone hesitantly. "…I…took a picture." She growls and sits up, reaching down to take off her stocking. "Why?"

Gloves watches her and manages to get words out as she gets her stocking off. "For my wallpaper, to remind me of you." He says quickly and she stops get ting up, looking up into his eyes. "Really?" She asks holding her stocking draping from her hand. Gloves gulps and nods. Stocking goes up to him and traces her hand down his chest. "Then maybe I should pose for you" She smirks, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close down to her, winking conspiratively.

_I hope she means on the bike… _Gloves thinks, his loins stirring with how close she is, and how her scent blots out his other senses, even at arm's length away. She smirks and licks his cheek, making his heart almost explode before turning and walking to the bike, turning to make sure he is watching. She smirks and crosses her arms on the bikes back and he goes to the right side, where her head is turned and aims the camera as she folds her hands and smiles up into his camera innocently. He snaps the picture and smiles.

She pushes back farther into the seat of the bike and presses her breasts up against the handlebars and winks at him, smirking. "Take this picture." She says giggling as he snaps a picture, going to the front of the bike. She smiles and bites on her middle knuckle, winking into the camera as Gloves snaps another picture.

She smiles getting up and walking to him as he heads to the edge of the building, setting up a picture of her as his wallpaper, his cheeks and almost pointed ears turn a shade of red and he smiles. She wraps her arm around his waist and watches as the sun reaches towards late afternoon, and her eyes widen and grabs his hand, yanking the key to the bike from his hand. "I need to take you somewhere!" she starts, grabbing his hand and almost throwing him on the back of the bike and shoving the key in and the engine quietly rumbles to life, and hurridly drives off, barely giving Gloves enough time to grab something to hold onto.

His nose almost scrapping the asphalt, hands fly up and grab onto something as his eyes close and he lifts himself up and opens his eyes, sighing in relief that his nose is still firmly attatched to his skull. His hands squeeze as the bike hits a speed bump and feels something squish delicately beneath his fingers. He looks to see his fingers tightly squeezing Stocking's breasts, and he gives them a soft squeeze. Stocking lets out a gently moan and leans her head back against his chest, pushing her breasts into his palms, the bike swerving side to side in the complex down a ramp.

"AHH!" Gloves yells, taking his hands off her breasts one at a time and throwing them onto the bike handles and guiding the bike out of the parking complex, as Stocking leans her head against his chest, watching the road with her sapphire blue eyes, pouting. "Turn left here…" She says after awhile and Gloves makes a turn into a side exit driving down as Stocking gives him directions.

Eventually they arrive in a park area and Gloves slows down to easily navigate the paths and trees as Stocking leads him to the middle of the park, up a steep hill, and stocking stops him as they reach the top, with a giant fountain spraying a beautiful stream of continuous liquid at the top in a veil of water.

Stocking looks at the fountain. "I love it here. Its so beautiful." She says sitting on the fountain's basin rim. Gloves studies the fountain carefully and sees it Is a giant angel with both a sword and a wide-barreled Magnum, the gun in the air spewing water, while the sword, a short Katana, branishes the air in front of it. the wings spread out far behind it, and the stone of the fountain a black marble. Gloves watches it in wonder. "What a strange fountain…wish I could tell the gender of it…"

Stocking smiles and looks at the statue as well. "Ive been coming here for some time and there is even a story behind it."

Gloves sits next to her, looking into her eyes. "Really? What is it?"

Stocking smiles and watches the fountain. "Well…legend tells of a Warrior-Angel. One that can make any weapon he or she wants, without even needing to endow angelic energy into lingerie. In fact, the Warrior-Angel doesn't need lingerie. He, or she, can turn ANY piece of clothing into a weapon, or armor, even."

Gloves thinks… "Any weapon?...At all?"

Stocking nods. "Yeah. Cool, huh?" Stocking smiles and leans against him, holding onto his arm, feeling his studded glove, angelic power tingling her hand. She sighs. "It's not me though. Or Panty. I've tried as hard as I can to make my bra into a shield, or even turn my stocking into a shotgun, or my panties into a dagger. I can't do it." She pouts and turns, looking at the sunset.

Gloves turns and faces the sunset as well, watching as the last rays of light make a perfect blend of reds, purples, greens, oranges, and yellows in the sky. "The perfect painting, huh?" He says to Stocking, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She smiles and leans against his chest, arms around his waist. "Yeah…" She smiles and looks up into his cold, icy eyes and sees a warmth in them that makes her legs melt. She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him down into a kiss, closing her eyes. Gloves reacts, pulling her tighter, closing his eyes and kissing back. Stocking pushes her tongue into his mouth and Gloves blushes as her tongue explores his mouth.

Stocking blushes as she tastes him, pulling on his hair to bring him closer. As his tongue caresses hers, she moans, his arms holding her waist. She feels her legs give away like jelly. She takes his hand and puts it on her breast and moans as he squeezes.

"Beep"

…Stocking pushes Gloves off, glaring and looking around. _What the FUCK?!_ The sun set and the full moon rising, she looks around, searching for the source of the noise. "What is it, Stocking-chan?" She shakes her head and fixes her dress, looking around. Gloves looks behind them and frowns, seeing a pair of headlights and turns a glove off and turns it into a dagger, wary…

"BEEP-EEPEEPEEEEEEEEEEEP!" honks a crazed Panty, wielding Backlace, who uses See-Through to hit the curb and fly over the trees, while Jacket drives over the top of the hill at the same time and flies through the air, See-Through and his bike colliding and them flying at each other, both holding pistols and shooting at each other, Gloves deflecting bullets away from Stocking, grabbing her hand and running to the side as bullets fly.

"JACKET YOU BASTARD!" Panty screams, rapid firing at his head, while his bullets keep deflecting hers, perfectly rapid firing while Jacket growls. "I just want to kick Gloves's ASS!" he says getting a bullet to hit Backlace back and changes his giant magnum to a Shotgun, blowing her away. He whirls around and takes the paper out of his pocket, running at Stocking and Gloves, his shotgun at his side. "Gloves!" He yells.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Panty screams, collapsing on the ground, extremely pissed. She gets up, ignoring the pain in her ribs and runs towards Stocking, intercepting jacket by tackling him to the ground, Glove's note flying up into the air. Stocking watches the piece of paper float down from the air and reaches her hand out to catch it when a throwing knife whistles past her hand and slashes the note out of the air, catching the note and nailing it to a tree.

Stocking whirls around and sees Gloves crouched forward with his right hand bare and across his chest, in the position one would see a ninja throwing a star. "Gloves? Why did you do that?"

Gloves runs to the tree and rips the knife out of the tree, grabbing the note and ripping it, throwing the shreds in the fountain while Jacket and Panty fight, bullets flying everywhere. Stocking goes up to him and watches the paper flow into the fountain's drain. "Gloves? Why did you do that?"

He turns and looks at her and looks in her eyes, his icy blue eyes calm and collected. "It was my note from this morning. It wasn't important."

She looks from him to the fountain and back up at him. "It seemed really important to you. Important enough to tear it up and dispose of it…Are you hiding something from me, Gloves?" She folds her arms, eyes narrowed.

Gloves backs up to the fountain and rubs his neck, with his bare right hand. "Um…Maybe?" He winces nervously. Stocking goes up to him and clasps her hands under her chin, looking up into his eyes and pouts. "Please tell me?"

Gloves sees Panty stand and start shooting at Jacket while he's on the ground. Gloves grabs Stocking's hand, pulling her back in the direction of his bike. "How about I tell you at the church?" Stocking nods and they hop on the bike, driving away as Jacket manages to break free from Panty's bullets and hides behind a tree.

Jacket watches them drive off and growls from behind the tree as panty's bullets drum against its front. Jacket pumps his shotgun and fires up into the air. The rain of bullets stop from Panty and Jacket goes around the tree, dropping his gun to the ground and holding his hands up. "I surrender. What the hell do you want, you psychotic bitch?"

Panty growls and marches up to him. He watches as she throws her gun up in midair and twirls it to where she is holding the barrel and clubs his stomach with the butt of her pistol. As he grunts and falls forward, crunched up and holding his gut, she grabs a handful of his hair and pulls his head back to look up into her blazing eyes. He gulps as she leans close and branishes her pistol again. "Your cock." She simply states, as if he were a moron, before pistol whipping his temple, knocking him out cold onto the pavement.

She stands there for a moment before grabbing his de-weaponized jacket and slipping his arms into it, zipping it up, before using it to drag him to See-Through and throwing his body into the backseat and drive off, her wheels screeching into the night.


	7. Chapter 6 The First Fight

**Author's note** …Sorry, guys. I haven't updated a story in 2 months. I just re logged on to check my messages and I realized how crazy you guys are for my stories. =_=# its flattering and all, and I love writing these stories, but the whole reason I write stories is because I play games and search the web and hang out with my friends that help inspire me. If I don't get off the computer and stop writing every now and then, I run out of inspiration and writing becomes a burden. Well, im back and I promised a lot of people a new chapter. I wish I could get someone to edit the Pokemon one for me to correct my mistakes, but I have to work on that soon. Anyways, sorry for the delay, my friends and fans. Here is the long awaited:

Chapter 6

Gloves drives his gothic motorcycle up to the church's front door, parking the newly-christened "Run-Over" and taking the keys out of the ignition. He walks to the door to see Stocking already blocking the way, with a unwavering glare. "What was that note about, Gloves?" Gloves takes off his left fingerless glove behind his back, willing it to gently change into something small and protective, as he thinks of how to explain the situation. "Well you see, Jacket, mad at me from the prank we pulled this morning, thought it was wise to try to get back at me by attempting to tell you that I … "borrowed" something from you."

Stocking's gaze changes from demanding to threatening. "You STOLE something from me?"

Glove's clenched fist gently glows behind his back, preparing to change into anything, as if sensing the danger to its master, and he feels his weapon's magical tingle spread up his entire arm.

"Well…not necessarily…I didn't mean to keep it."

"Keep WHAT, Gloves?!" Stocking's eyes have a small fire burning in them, her katana raised and ready to strike.

"Um…well… you see…" Gloves, scared, felt his tongue fail him, stuck somewhere between English and Japanese.

She glares, and would have laughed at him if she wasn't so pissed. "Tell me what it is you took, Gloves!" She screams, raising her katana above her head.

Gloves blurts, his leaden tongue finding the correct words. "I took your dildo!"

Stocking's face slowly turns from her gothic pale to maroon, her arms trembling in rage, unsure whether to run away and hide from embarrassment, or lop off his head for taking something like that! Her dignity cuts in and her sword swings to the side and quickly slashes at him, to behead him in one quick slash.

Luckily, Glove's reflexes kick in, and his hand, like a cobra, darts up, grabbing the blade with his palm, stopping her deadly blow, and flinging the sword to the side, with Stocking barely keeping it in her grasp. Gloves, only just realizing what had happened, looked at his arm, fearing it to be but a stump now, only to find it coated in black metal, his weapon having decided the best choice for him a minute ago. Quickly he examines his new weapon…if you can call it that. He could feel his fleshy arm underneath the cool dark metal, but it fit over his arm like a second skin, with thickened metal on the palm and long, jagged claws on the finger tips, more defensive then offensive.

"Wha-? This isn't my-?" Stocking's katana clashing against his arm breaks his train of thought, and his other glove morphs to match its brother, and starts blocking every strike made by Stocking, who, in turn whips out Stripes II as well.

Gloves, after what seems in his mind hours, manages to wrap his clawed fingers around the swords, holding them both just inches from his neck, straining against an enraged Stocking, sweat beading on his brow.

"What the FUCK IS GOING ON?!" A deep baritone voice booms, as a hailstorm of bullets knock away Stocking's katanas, as Gloves throws his arms around her, pushing her out the way of the bullets. Garterbelt's gattling gun is propped against his hip, as he stops firing, smoke pouring forth from the gun's nozzle. Garterbelt glares at them both, his unwavering brown eyes demanding an answer.

Stocking takes advantage of Garterbelt's distraction to knee Gloves in the groin, and push him away. Scooping up her deweaponized stockings, she storms into the church, stomping on Chuck on the way to her wing of the church, causing the unfortunate dog to stick to the bottom of her boots, to be pounded mercilessly into the floor as she stomps through to her room.

Gloves gets up to his feet, his new gloves deweaponized, and runs into the church, dodging past both Garterbelt and his question. Running to Stocking's room in what may be a futile attempt to gain redemption from the girl of his dreams.

The only thing that woke him was the dripping sound of water. Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip. That infernal wet noise, continuously, steadily, constantly troubling his semi-consious reality.

"Fuck, too many big words." Jacket mumbles, stirring. He looks around, his head hurting as he looks around the room, surveying the situation with grim clarity. _I'm in a bizarre hotel room, with maroon curtains. The dressers and table are ghetto, and in front of me is a small TV on a wooden stand. The maroon sheets on me are used and worn and the entire room smells like stale sex and sweat. The walls and lamps are the same hazy shade of maroon as the curtains and sheets. _He tries to sit up but finds his arms stuck. Turning, he finds both wrists cuffed to the headboard, and his feet to the foot of the bed, spread eagle…naked. _How did I get like this? …Must have been Panty. I finally drove her over the edge with my sexiness. My pushing and refusing her must have finally driven her up the wall…If I could escape I could torment her more. Where is Buckle? _Looking around, he sees his clothes and his precious white leather jacket laying over the back of a chair a meter away on the right side of the bed. Straining his mind and body he tries to reach his jacket, the edges of the thick material glowing blue and turning metal, shrinking. _ If I can change it into a gun from THIS far away maybe, just MAYBE I can make it form to where it aims at the cuff on my left hand, I can blast the cuff off and reach over and grab Buckle! …OR it'll blow my hand off… Hmmm…FUCK IT, I'm right handed, anyways. I can still fight ghosts with one hand._

Without hesitation, but with complete concentration, he concentrates his power into making Buckle into a silenced .22 with a prop, aiming it and closing his eyes, firing the gun. A second passes and his hand slides free. _YES! _Celebrating for a few seconds that he still has both his hands, he stretches his entire spine over and picks up the tiny pistol, blasting off the other cuffs from his limbs. _Hahaha, now to make my escape! _

"NO, I'm not staying for the night, I'm staying for the WEEK, Lei. I'm getting all I can out of this one."

Jacket would have laughed, I f he wasn't already busy opening the window, pulling the rusted latch with his might, finally getting it open and climbing out the window, still naked, and running into the nearby alley, pulling on his clothes. As he goes to leave the alley, he hears Panty scream and he smirks and runs off, still wielding Buckle, now as a Magnum, running off into the night.

Allos, my friends, sorry for the short chapter, but I think the next chapter will be longer. There wasn't a lot in here, besides the development of our Angelic Duo's powers, and of course, Stocking and Gloves's fight. Sorry. I've gotten into the writing spirit, so I expect at least 3 more chapters and maybe one or two in pokemon, and if I have time (probably wont) I might do some skyrim, which I really want to do. L8r, guys.


	8. Chapter 7 Saving Angel Jacket

Author's note: Hey. I know I don't post often, but when I do, I hope its good. Christmas break was great, and unlike me, some other writers actually got some chapters posted. I still need to catch up with them. Been playing too much Xbox baby. :3

Anyways, I randomly pick which stories to update when I start writing so this time, it just so happens that I need a new PSG. Ah…my lovely Stocking…anyways, I know some of you have been waiting for this and people constantly PM me and favorite and subscribe to this one. I'm sorry chapters are sometimes short, but I start writing until I run out of steam. I'm not a great author, I've not even written half the stories some of you guys write. Nevertheless, I love writing, and I think that's what makes it all worth it. Well that and certain people begging to get in touch with me.

…only 1 ever commented on my Skyrim I think =_=;

anyways, I know people don't like to hear me ramble at the beginning and ends of these chapters, so, on with my latest chapter…and can I get a cheer for constant updates! NO cause my updates are rare and beautiful. XD (or so I tell myself. I hear people laughing at my expense.)

(holy fuck I wrote 7 chapters already…*insert minor lol*)

Chapter 7:

"Stocking! Stocking!" The frustrated Glove shouts into the purple wooden door, his fist beating into it. A glowing blue blade slips out through the middle of the door, up to his neck, nicking a small cut on his neck. The sword glows brighter where his blood flows around it, and he talks a little quiter, continuing on, unafraid. "I know your angry at me, and I probably deserve it, and you probably think I'm a sex obsessed freak like my brother or I'm a thief that doesn't deserve someone as refined as you, or I'm just like every other stupid guy out ther-"

"You're SOOOO not helping yourself." Her voice comes through the door, strong albeit a bit muffled.

"Maybe so…but I still… I still love you." His cheeks flush and he looks down, his hair covering his eyes.

A moment later, the sword slowly withdraws and his neck heals with angelic speed.

"I want to be alone a while, Gloves. I have to think about some things…" Her sweet voice says from inside the room. He leaves and returns after a minute, the sugar sweet Stocking, getting slightly irritated when he knocks. "I said GO!" she shouts, opening the door, sword drawn. Surprised to find the hall empty, she looks left and right, slightly confused. She lowers the katana to her side, looking down the hall, stepping out. Her foot lands atop something on the ground and she looks down lifting her foot. Her black dildo rolls side to side and she blushes, swooping down and grabs it, going back into her room and slamming the door shut. She looks down at it in her hand and blushes, thinking of him unintentionally.

"You fucking bastard…"

She throws it on the bed and lies on the bed, spread out, ruffling her dress carelessly. She lies there for a while, even after the front door slams, and the house grows quiet, a sign that he had surely taken his leave. A few hours pass and the need washes over her. She turns her head looking at the dildo and sighs, grabbing it.

Gloves slams the door shut behind him, grabbing his keys to his motorcycle, the small spikes on his gloves glowing as he gets near to the motorcycle. He jumps on and starts the engine, which makes not a sound as the muffler chokes up the noise. He drives off, wondering where to go. "Jacket…it's his fault!" His spikes glow red and he shakes his head. "No, it's mine…I cant get a break anywhere huh? Heaven, the church, Daten…" The spikes go normal, never being noticed, and Gloves feels rain start to drum on his thick blonde hair. "Yeah…thanks mom." He says with a scowl, leaning forward and speeding through the rain.

"I guess I should find my brother. Who knows what Panty is doing to him right now?" His mind flashes with images of chains, whips, and the feeling of a broken cock. "Hmmm…sounds like fun."

A loud horn snaps him out of his reverie, looking back down at the road to find himself drifted into the left lane, with an 18-wheeler blaring its horn and headlights down on him. With a growl, he leans to the side, switching lanes back, flicking off the driver and speeding away. "I wonder where she would take him…"

His gloves glow gold, and his pupils turn white, and he sees an alleyway, to the east side of town, with an urgent feeling of adrenaline mixed with fear., and Jacket struggling to get into his clothes in the rain.

He snaps out of this, and knows instantly where his brother is, turning left off the highway and heading immediately to the location in his mind, too sad and frustrated to even question how or why this power just developed.

Jacket, on the other hand, definitely notices. In the middle of putting on his clothes, he feels eyes watching him, though instinct tells him otherwise, and a presence nudges his mind. Feeling oddly familiar, he lets the thing enter him, and is suddenly looking through Glove's eyes, and knows where his gothic younger brother is. Jacket's eyes turn black, and his jacket glows, and he knows that his brother is coming to get him.

When he snaps out, he gets under an overhanging ledge, getting dry enough to finish pulling on a shirt and his jacket. The white jacket, both as a weapon and a protective layer against the rain, makes him feel safer.

"That ass got me kidnapped and almost raped…oh well…he's giving me a ride home. Considering I don't know where I am, or where my bike is, it's a good way to say sorry." It's just like back in heaven, when no matter how hard we fought, no matter what trouble I was in, he would come and get me out of it." He squats down and smirks, thinking of all the times he was about to be killed or in trouble in heaven, and Gloves would come and just talk their way out of trouble.

He sat there and after a while, the sound of wheels crunching gravel came to his ears. He looked over to see his brother, in his devilish motorcycle, stopping at the end of the alley.

"Yo, bro. Get on, I detect bitches." The gothic blonde says, as the door to the motel opens and the manager looks at him, her brown eyes observing him. Jacket runs and hops on the back of the bike, and the blonde nods and revs the engine, speeding away in the rain.

With nearly no cars on the road, and only the rain making a noise, Jacket tries to convey his thanks…

"You mother fucking silver-tongued bastard."

"You're very welcome." Gloves snaps back, sarcastically. "It's not that I _needed _to find you. It's that you're the only one with a credit card right now."

Jacket holds up his wallet, which is unsurprisingly also made out of white leather. "Why do we need this?"

"Cause if we go in the house now, we'll get either daggers to the head, or knocked out and raped by a black man."

"Good point. Where are we going?" Jacket shudders, remembering the looks Garterbelt gave them.

"To an outlet mall to kill an hour. You're going to buy me goggles and sweet soda for possibly ruining my chances with the second most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Gloves replies with a sigh.

"…Second?" Jacket asks confused. "You mean Stocking? Who's the first?"

Gloves remains silent for a few turns, guessing his way through the streets, towards the big glowing spot lights towards the west side of town. Finally, he speaks up. "I had a dream the other night…not like any other. There was this girl with long mangled green hair, and sharp green radioactive eyes. She was in a…rather provocative get up, with the shortest skirt and brassiere of leather I've ever seen, and she had long leather heels and leather straps decorated her body."

"Ooooooooooooooookaaay, I think that you have a fever." Jacket interrupts. "Or that your kinky side is beckoning to you in your dreams, telling you to don leather be someone's slave. Either case, your sick."

Gloves turns back and beams a toothy grin. "Thanks." He turns back to face the road and speaks back up. "You know what the weirdest thing was?"

Jacket rolls his eyes, exasperated. "I don't know, did she fuck you? Cause anyone wanting to do that must clearly be out of her mind."

Gloves grits his teeth. "I'm going to ignore that one. No, smartass, the weird thing was that her skin was the most brilliant shade of scarlet I'd ever seen, and she had wing-shaped horns on her head."

Jacket laughs and slaps Glove's back playfully. "Yeah, now I'm sure your crazy, Silver-tongue."

Gloves pulls into a parking lot and grins back at Jacket, climbing off his bike. "Why, thank you, Golden-Rod."

Jacket laughs and follows Gloves into the store. They find a store selling gothic articles, and they enter, Gloves eager, and Jacket with reluctance. Eventually they buy Gloves a pair of black circular goggles with tints, and metallic spikes on the rims, and they both walk out with a strange Japanese soda, with Glove's being cherry and Jacket's blue raspberry. They head to the food court and order a cheese pizza with tons of bacon, cause if there is one thing everyone can agree upon, its that bacon is the most heavenly of earth meats. After eating the last slice, they toss the trash in the garbage, walking to the bike, finishing off their drinks.

Gloves looks up, gets the last drop from his drink and looks at his brother, with a smirk. "Ready to go?"

Jacket gulps it down and rolls his eyes. "Can we get my bike? I'm sure that we wont get killed by your love obsession."

"Possibly. I'm more worried about yours finding your bike in front of the church and breaking into our room. Get the picture?"

"Oh…..well….yeah." Jacket mumbles.

"Think it through next time." Gloves frowns, throwing the glass bottle on the ground, smashing it into pieces and hops on his bike. "Let's get out of here. Maybe Stocking will forgive me if I beg for my life first."

Jacket throws his bottle on top of the pile of glass, though it doesn't shatter, and jumps on the bike, and they speed off to the church, Gloves wearing his new goggles to block the wind, the store having dried their clothes, and the rain stopped.

"I told you the dream-invader spell worked dearest sister. Now to see if Father's hunch is correct."

A figure says, grabbing the un-shattered bottle, putting it in a plastic bag.

They pull up in front of the church, feeling safe not seeing See-Through, or any other clue of Panty's presence. Gloves motions for silence, and approaches the building, running up the wall into an open hallway window, looking around. He nods, standing as he turns his gloves into a grappling hook. "It's pointy and can be used as a weapon…" he mutters, throwing the rope down to his brother, who climbs in. Gloves deweaponizes his gloves, and opens their door, motioning Jacket to go in and get ready for bed.

"Where are you going?" Jacket whispers.

"To plead guilty and face the judge's gavel." Gloves mutters, looking down the hall.

"No one will ever get that joke here, we are in Japan! It isn't like American court systems!" The American/Puerto Rican Angel tells his German American brother.

"Just stay there, and hide from your girl friend. At least I'm going to face my problem." Gloves sighs heading down the hall before Jacket attempts to convince him to stay. Jacket swears silently before closing the door, leaving Gloves alone in the hall.

He sighs and walks down the hall, turning into the gothic wing, pausing every now and then to look at the scenes on the stained glass windows, his foots making not a noise as he walks to the door at the end. Here, a pair of angels conquering a horde of angels. There, a scene of a key unlocking the gates to hell. Another of an angel single handedly taking on the entire glass pane, it seemed. Closer inspection revealed the rest of the plane to be different colored ghosts. "This must be one of the many things dedicated to the Warrior Angel…I think that would be an Arch-Angel. Yeah that sounds right." He whispers.

He sees the light shining from the crack in her door, and he raises an eyebrow. He gets to the door and kneels, curiosity getting the better of him, and he peeps in through the cut made by Stocking's own sword earlier.

His eyes adjust and he sees something that chilled him straight to the bone…

Stocking on the bed, moaning and writhing, thrusting the black dildo inside of her, her dress on the floor.

Her long hair spread out over the bed, and her mouth wide open, her head and spine arching back as she fucks herself. Her free hand squeezing and pulling her breast, eyes screwed shut as pleasure over runs her system. In her ecstasy, she moans and pants, her wet pussy allowing the dildo to pump in and out with great speed.

She moans out his name as she cums, squirting her sweet fluids on the sheets and some of her hair, making the room clog with a suffocatingly sweet scent. "Oooooohhhh Gloooooovessss…"

Gloves waits a while then feels his chest hurt as his heart starts beating again.

He leaves, sneaking back down the hall way and looks up, leaning against the wall with the Arch-Angel window. "Oh…my god…thanks mom."

Walks back to his room.

Jacket looks up at Gloves as he enters the room, shutting the door behind him quietly.

"Oh my fucking god I knew it. You're a ghost. Now I have to kill you before you wreak havoc on Daten City." Jacket says, grabbing his leather jacket.

"No, Smartass! I'm still an angel!" Gloves snaps

"And still an asshole I see. Well, what was the judge's decision?" Jacket jumps back in bed, watching him. "You're not dead, so that's a good sign."

Gloves turns out the lights, and changes into black cotton pants and gets in bed, taking off his shirt. "Well…the gavel has been delayed till morning…she uh….is asleep." Well…it wasn't a lie…

REVIEW! I like reading what my readers have to say about my chapters. I might write another tomorrow, while I have my creative juices flowing.

**remembers other things that are flowing…gets distracted**

….later guys. ^^


	9. Chapter 8 Scanty Insight

Side notes, (unimportant); 1. (Nelly looks like a varkid. From borderlands 2. Good image as a reference.)

2. Angels and demons have four total rings of color in their eyes, while humans have 3. Humans have; the cornea; the iris, colored part of the eye (mine is blue); and the outer white background. Demons and Angels have two irises, with a thin black line that separates them. This is sorta important for story purposes.

3rd unimportant note, Ages. IF its to be legal everyone is over or at 18…but they are technically still in high shool…so clearly…they shall not be really. My technical ages for these characters are as follows; Gloves 17; Stocking 16; Jacket 18, Panty 18; Kneesocks 18; and Scanty 17. Remember, this is just to get the whole "high school" part figured out. So don't troll me for it. I don't care, but I don't want a huge discussion lighting up my emails cause someone is responding to a troll.

My most important note…Is I want to have a contest. I want to see a new drawing for my title cover. The best one will take the place of the current cover. I don't expect much cause I'm probably the last thing people think about XD but still, a killer picture of Gloves angry or posing will be amazing, or an epic one of both brothers, back to back. I'll also share the more interesting ones on My facebook page and everywhere else on FanFiction. Or it could be of either Sisters, or anything you guys want. I don't ever expect things, and they usually surprise me, so im going to make this last… about… till March 29th. My little sister's birthday. I might extend the time if I don't get anything (probable) or if s**t happens and I cannot look at the pics.

Anyways, you guys probably hate me for doing these things before the chapters, and want to just skip over these to read the story, which I don't mind. But still…makes me have some closure with my readers and allow me to give excuses on my tardiness. I'm going to stop this and let you read before you guys team up, find me, and stone me to death for doing this. XD Enjoy, Friends!

**Chapter 8**

**Scanty Insight**

"Daughters, please report to my office." The intercom calls out into the training room, arising a groan from the Akuma Sisters. "I do hope, dear sister, that it is not to punish us for our recent failure at the razor factory. Our attempts to reduce attendance and followers to the church, thus stemming off tithes and cash flow to the church, was an absolute failure."

"Well, we had some luck with our business attempts…the uptown brewery and Peek Shows are both booming, maybe he'll show mercy?" The sexy-nerdy demon says, adjusting her glasses.

The wild green haired demon shakes her head and sighs. "Men and their animalistic desires; such easy prey. Maybe the luxiourious cash flow will stem Father's wrath."

The beautiful demon sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks, in their blue training outfits, head to the showers, quickly washing themselves, and then changing into their normal attire of simple suits and tan trench coats.

"Maybe it's the success with the recent spy ghost created, that we instructed to watch over the church and those slutty angels!" Kneesocks thinks aloud while stretching her muscles out. "My booming Westside German brewery, and my Russian Vodka factory in America says its punishment." Scanty winks at her sister.

"I will not partake in that wager." Kneesocks wisely declines. "Besides, This is Father we are talking about. "He'll probably give us good news, and then torture us for failing recent missions. Everybody loses" She sighs.

Scanty sighs as well, and follows her sister down the hall to the elevator, pressing the "13th" floor button for "The Office and Business Floor." Kneesocks straightens her tie, adjusting her suit, as her sister runs her sharp claws through her hair till the elevator stops at the designated floor. The sisters clasp their hands behind their backs and walk down the hall to a big pair of double mahogany doors with gold framework. The doors open inward, and the sisters step through and bow politely towards the other side of the room, where a large dark red leather chair, behind a mahogany desk with gold trim, faces the outside window. "Greetings, Father. You requested us?"

"Yes, my dears…it seems our ghostly spy, Double-D-13, has picked up some rather… alarming news."

"What do you mean, Father?" Kneesocks asks, relaxing marginally.

"She has detected two new presences in the church, and has sent some video footage to my desk."

"YOUR desk?! That slut! She knows she is **ONLY **supposed to deliver important information to us as it may pertain to our mission to destroy the Anarchy Angels!" Kneesocks shouts, slamming her fist on the desk in frustration.

"Yes, BUT she was designated, by me, before she left that she is deliver reports to me personally if more… critical matters came up." He says, in his chair, still facing the window. "What in the world could be more important than the immediate termination of a ghost disobedient to her mistresses?!" Kneesocks demands, crossing her arms, still ticked.

"Well…for one thing, the arrival of MORE angels." The office goes silent as the demons take a few to process this startling information, then the confusion erupts.

"Wh-what?" Scanty stammers out, nervously.

"More ANGELS?!" Kneesocks screams, pulling at her hair, her tight ponytail becoming messy and frazzled. "But we are having enough trouble with the two we ALREADY have! We have no room to compensate with two more additional angels!"

"My thoughts exactly, my observant daughter. I have an idea of how to handle this, but first lets take a sneaked peek at our new arrivals. See if you can find even more reasons to be worried."

The girls sit down on the two leather arm chairs in front of the desk, their father still facing away from his daughters, as he reaches out with his left arm, pressing a button on a remote, aimed at the wall to the left. Projector lights start whirring and the blinds on the big window comes down, darkening the room. A recording starts playing, high definition, of the upstairs living room of the church. The scene reveals the Anarchy sisters at the middle right of the screen, sitting on the couch, watching a TV on the left. Chuck is in the corner of the room, licking himself by an open window. Presumably, the camera is on top of one of the bookcases in the room, or is one of the actual books.

(From here the original chapter that started it all…changes slightly. But the changes are good and I'm too lazy to change the original document. Soooo Biiiiiiatch plezzz. My story :P )

"ANGELS!" A faintly static deep voice booms as a giant afro blocks the camera. "A matter of great importance has come up!"

"Sweets?" "Boys?" The angels guess, uninterested as normal, the demons rolling their eyes at the angels' predictable answers. "Actually, you're right for once, Panty." Afro-Priest says, surprising all but Corset. "I am?" Panty asks first, confused. "She is?" Intones the Akumas and Stocking together.

"Indeed, we have been blessed to be sent a new pair of angels to our humble church."

"Well, Garter, don't leave me hanging! Are they hunks? Have I met them before in Heaven? AND most importantly, are they into threesomes?" Panty asks, nearly jumping out of her seat, drooling, making the Akuma's stomachs lurch.

"Sit down a SHUT UP, you stupid blonde WHORE!" Garterbelt groans and smacks her over the head with a bible as Chuck gets zapped by lightning and explodes, releasing a cloud of purple smog.

"What happened?! Why can't we see?!" Scanty shouts.

"Relax, dear sister. It'll be explained in time, I'm sure." Kneesocks says, patting her thigh.

The screen is still covered in smog and audio has only the Anarchy sisters and Garterbelt coughing up lungfuls of chuck, till new voices speak up from the corner Chuck was originally in. "Brother…Why the HELL did we just burst out of a fucking mutt?!"

"Well, Jacket, if you'd simply read the damn files I send you, you'd know that the "stupid mutt" is the heaven's way of relaying messages to Earth. You can say that we were just added to the new Fed-Ex program. Significantly less painful than literally falling from angels to land on our asses. Fallen Angels? More like the Crippled Ones."

Scanty finds herself giggling at the new voices, the image of the uncouth sisters being gracelessly thrown out of heaven to crash land on earth amusing her greatly. Kneesocks grumbles at her sister, "No laughing at the enemy's jokes. Even if it is really funny. It's one of the Ruuuuuuuuules."

Scanty crosses her arms, and faces away from her sister. "No, it's one of your Ruuuuuuuuuuules. Not mine. He's funny, so I'll laugh if I wish." The new angels keep talking while everyone else catches their breath. Garter is the first to recover, as the gasses vent out through the open window. He gets behind the new angels.

"Aaaahhh. Anarchies, allow me to introduce, the Chaotic Brothers. Leather Jacket Chaos and Gloves Chaos." Garter says, putting a hand on each of the boy's shoulders.

"Sup. Just call me Jacket." The taller one answers and the camera pauses time and zooms in on him and clicks, snapping a photo. The teen is handsome, with ebony hair, calming jade eyes, and a larger nose and shaped lips. His skin tanned, and his body lean and toned. His frame is laid back and sleek, his body covered by white clothes and a white leather jacket. His aura pulsing unlike anything the Akuma sisters had ever seen before, pulsing with ample power and allure. Scanty finds him uninteresting, but Kneesocks begins to study him intently, taking in the details. Becoming curious about his power.

After what seems like an eternity to Scanty, who is dieing to see the other angel, the camera swivels to the one named Gloves. Scanty takes back a step, startled. His power doesn't even show…Unlike the other angels, who emit continuously their power and strength, his doesn't even exist. Strange. But that isn't the only thing that worries her. His outfit is just like Stocking's!

"HE'S GOTH?! Do ALL angels come in pairs of Goth and Preppy? Don't tell me he's a fat ass glutton as well!" Scanty groans and Corset pauses the video. "We have a file on them now. You'll each get a manila folder on your beds with a flash drive containing all the images and recording of the ones I selected for you. Scanty, since you seem to take interest in the matter of "the Goth", you'll be assigned to study him as your secondary target. Kneesocks, you'll take Jacket. From this point on, all ghosts are to test the power of these new angels, or to distract the Anarchies."

Corset finally turns around, with a strange jar in his lap. "Scanty, you'll be the first to examine your target with this new toy." He says calmly, setting the jar on the table, allowing the girls a look inside revealing a bug the size of one of the demon's forearms, with feelers half the length of its body, and wings that encase all of the body. Urine yellow in color, with lime green spots, it looks up at Scanty through the jar as Kneesocks squeaks and hides behind her sister. Scanty picks up the jar and studies the bug. "What is it?" She asks timidly.

"Why, it's a ghost. Unknown origin, but I've found it to be useful over the years. I've fondly named it Nelly."

Kneesocks peeks out from behind Scanty, "You named that thing?!"

Scanty rolls her eyes and looks in the bug's eyes. "What does it do, father?"

Corset grins and crosses his legs. "It's a dream invader ghost. It lives off of the energy in the dreams of mortals and can easily take control of a dream. Of course, over the years it's grown used to the taste of angels and demonic energy. It isn't as easily distracted by mortal slumber anymore. Go on, scanty, my dear. Take my lovely pet for your project. Maybe these new angels have more secrets for us."

Scanty nods and walks out the office, cradling the jar in her arms, out into the elevator, with Kneesocks in tow. Scanty presses the button to the elevator, and the machine starts making its way to the floor beneath the penthouse, where the sisters's rooms are. The ride is long and Scanty opens the jar. Kneesocks, not paying attention to her sister, is looking out the window at the city, when the buzzing of the bug's wings fill her ears. She slowly turns her head, sweat covering her forehead, and turns face to face with Nelly.

…Her screams heard throughout the building as it lands on her face.

Scanty smirks. "Awww, Kneesocks! He likes you!" She says as her sister flails around the elevator, freaking out. "Get it off! Get it off before it lays eggs in my beautiful brain! HELP, SISTER!"

Scanty laughs and grabs the bug and pulls it off, holding it, petting its head. "Strange. I was expecting it to be oily like a moth."

"…It was…" Kneesocks groans, her eyes closed, her glasses lenses now black and dripping. Her singular horn dripping with the gunk.

Scanty giggles and Kneesocks tears off her left knee sock, using the clean upper material to wipe her face off. "But what about the Ruuuuuuule about not reasonably destroying our weapons? Huuuuuh?" Scanty smirks, elbowing her sister.

"This IS REASONABLE!" She screams, still jittery as her face has most of the ink gone. "TOUCHING BUGS is against my Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuules! The creepy things that crawl upon the Earth disgust me!"

Scanty smirks and rolls her eyes, holding Nelly in her left arm, stroking the antennae of the bug. "Well, in that case, I'm glad father gave me Nelly first. I'll go first since you detest the poor thing so much." The bug chirps, pleased and the elevator dings open, the sisters walking out into the hallway. "I shall test drive Nelly before nightfall. That way I'm prepared for the dream invasion of my target." Kneesocks crosses her arms, going to her door on the left side of the hall.

"Do whatever you wish, dear sister. I think I'll take a long hot shower and wash my hair about thirty times, just to be sure I'm clean." Kneesocks shivers, opening her door.

"Maybe I'll pay you a steamy visit, mid-shower." Scanty winks, opening her door as well, her tail lifting her own skirt up to flash her sister a view of her firm scarlet ass, smiling and slinking to her door.

"Mmmmmmmm…Maybe you should, Scanty. Maybe you should." Kneesocks blushes, biting her lip as Scanty giggles and goes into her room, closing the door behind her. Kneesocks closes her door and the shower is heard running shortly after. Scanty looks around her room.

The walls are painted scarlet, and the window on the farther wall is framed as a pentagram. The bed is tinted green like the color of her hair, with a winged headboard like her horns. The desk, mirror, dressers, and carpet color are all jet black. Scanty goes to the window and presses a button on the bottom left corner of the pentagram, popping the window open.

She sits on a reclining leather chair next to the window and sets Nelly on the sill. Scanty reaches down and takes off both of her panties, turning them into magnums and waves one in front of Nelly's eyes, chanting till Nelly's eyes glow gold like the gun, giving Scanty control of Nelly. With the spell holding, she lays back in the chair and smirks.

She relaxes and closes her eyes and focuses on Nelly, and, with a rush of energy, takes control of the bug. Using the right gun's hammer like a thumb stick, making Nelly look around pleased with the successful integration. She uses the left hammer to move the bug and jump off the window sill, launching the ghost into a free fall.

Scanty lets the air rush around her feelers, feeling the wind gush around her thorax before firing blanks from her silenced guns, spreading Nelly's wings and flying away. By tilting the barrels of the magnums, she commands the tilt and speed of the bug's wings, effortlessly controlling the flight of the short bug. She feels the bug's urge to hunt for dreams, but she easily denies the trained ghost, and flies up into the sky, on course to the church.

A rumbling makes the ghost shake in fear and Scanty can feel the fear arise in Nelly of getting squished. She spins the cylinders on the guns to the right and Nelly barrel rolls out of the way of Boeing as it flies by. Scanty curses as the turbulence blows the small bug off course. Growling, she wheels the ghost around and repositions to head back to the church. Seeing the building's bell tower reminds the demon the last time she and her sister tried to get a ghost in the building to spy on the Anarchy Angels. But the ghost was blasted with enough holes to leave nothing behind. They discovered that the church, at night, is protected by Garterbelt at night, and that the accursed black priest has learned how to emit a aura at night that constantly will alert him to any ghosts flying outside the church within 5 miles. If a ghost enters this bubble, Garter will detect it and be taken out by Garter himself. But the sisters also learned that there was a ghost that did get in, and that it used the plumbing to disguise itself. They figured to test it, and they sent in a drone. When it was successful, they decided to send in one of Kneesock's favorite ghosts, Agent Double-D 13. After they managed to convince the ghost that the necessity of having her in the church outweighed the loss of her clothes, they had a very successful fly on the wall.

Now, with Nelly needed to infiltrate the church to discover potential weaknesses by exploring the subconsiousness of the Chaos Brothers, it seems logical to use the same means that they used for Agent Double-D. Scanty planned to use the same route again to get Nelly in… the same thought also grossed her out immensely and she put Nelly on auto-pilot, giving Nelly partial control back, and returning to her own body to find her sister, in only a towel, sitting in her lap, her arms around her neck. "Greetings, Sister. You didn't join me in the shower." Kneesocks smirks, nibbling her younger sister's neck.

Scanty pushes her away gently, blushing. "Not tonight, Kneesocks, I have a mission to accomplish. I must use Nelly to infiltrate and enter the dreams of one of our new enemies, Chaos Gloves, to discover his secrets and any weaknesses he may have. That way I might exploit him."

"Hmmm, I see.." Kneesocks says, the bottom half of her glasses still fogged up. "So why aren't you doing it, or sucking on my clit?" Kneesocks smirks, wrapping her arms around Scanty's neck.

Scanty blushes and squirms under her sister's grasp. "I am on it, Kneesocks! I just sent him on autopilot so I don't have to smell fecal matter! Go to bed, sister! I'll be up all night with this!"

Kneesocks smirks and sits up, rubbing her breasts against her sister's face. "But you COULD be up all night with this!" She winks and smothers her sister.

Scanty blushes and then stands straight up, pushing her sister abruptly to the floor. (Sorry guys.) "No, sister! Not tonight. Grab your towel and go to bed!" She says with her eyes closed, blushing, pointing out the door. Kneesocks, being the sexy demon she is, pouts and straightens her glasses, irritated and disappointed. "Fine, Scanty. Goodnight." She stands and grabs her towel from off the floor, her scarlet breasts jiggling, the soft dark nipples standing firm. She wraps the black towel tightly around her again and heads off, closing the doors behind her, heading into bed after putting her blue hair in a bun.

Scanty sighs and locks the door, sitting back in the chair, whipping her guns back out. "Nelly should be in the church by now." She whips out her guns and closes her eyes, searching for the bug again. Easy, being it's only one of the about 21 ghosts she feels hunts at night. She resumes control and opens her eyes, her real body's eyes glowing gold, just like the bug's as she looks around the bathroom her minion just crawled into. The tiles are purple and black. There is a large black wool carpet decorated with small gleaming white skulls in front of the sink. The counter is black like the tiles, and there is a white skull toothbrush holder with a single long black toothbrush in the right eye.

_I must be in Anarchy Stocking's bathroom. Brilliant, actually, I'd really not want to be in Panty's bathroom…_she shivers and makes the bug crawl out into the the room, seeing the first Goth angel curled up in her covers. Scanty, whose curiosity is known to get the best of her, flies over to the Angel and lands on a bar of the bird-cage bed, above the sleeping angel and looks the angel over.

Stocking lays on her side in bed, clutching a medium sized black shirt with a big white skull on it, pressing it against her nose and chest. Scanty frowns and detects a strong scent on the shirt, not belonging to the girl.

_How do I do the…dream invader thing? This ghost didn't exactly come with a manual…Ummm…Nelly…Do your thing…_

Scanty timidly commands the bug. It shrills and extends its long antennae down, snaking through the bars and into the ears of the angel. _Gross! _Scanty thinks, immediately closing her eyes, inadvertently triggering the dream to enter her mind. When she opens her mental eyes again, she finds herself hovering in space, nothing else there but a black bed, with two figures on it. Scanty sees Stocking, naked on top of a pale teen, her breasts pressed into his face, smothering him. Stocking giggles as he nibbles and tugs on her nipples before flipping them both over. Scanty, embarrassed enough as it is, is somewhat surprised to see the teen has long messy blonde locks that droop down his head. She sees it's Gloves, and she is stuck, paralyzed in fear of getting caught. Gloves is inside her now, causing shrieks of joy to erupt from the Gothic beauty. The time flies and eventually she pulls him down to her face, moaning into his ear as they cum together. She sees them make out and feels…somewhat jealous. _Why do the angels find love? Why do the rule breakers and the Fallen Angels find love and I, Akuma Scanty, am alone?_

The sudden emotion, combined with the alarm that the two angels still aren't finished, makes Scanty leave the dream. She pulls out of the dream quickly, her face on fire. She was embarrassed, to say the least. But also a little resentful. _Maybe they aren't together yet. Has he officially asked her out? She DESIRES him, but does she OWN him yet? Maybe…_ she quickly shakes her head, banishing the thought. _Now is certainly NOT the time to ponder this. I have a mission to complete. _

She flies Nelly out of the room as quickly as possible, hurrying to the door. She uses the ghost's phasing abilities to phase through the walls, looking through the doors. Closet, closet, spare room, weapons room… EWWWW Chuck's Room! …Hmmm…this must be it. She thinks to herself, going in. She sees two figures sleeping on opposite sides of the room. One, near the window, has a bed with white sheets, emblazoned with a gold Asian Lung dragon, growing at the viewer. The boy beneath the sheets has tanned skin and ebony black hair. Scanty shakes her head and flies to the other bed. This one, the sheets are inky darkness, and a lone emerald skull decorates the front. The teen sleeping in it has a mass of long blonde hair on the bed. _That is him…I recognize the hair. Let's see what you're dreaming about you poor Angelic bastard. _She thinks, entering his dream with Nelly's feelers.

Scanty finds her self on a dark storm cloud, high above the earth. She feels the icy coldness of the rain and the electric atmosphere sets her hair on end. She can barely see around herself. Suddenly, she is blinded by a bright light.

**"GLOVES!"** An almighty voice booms. Scanty looks around and sees the rebel angel a few feet ahead of her, with his back turned to her. His wings billowed out far behind him, shockingly, as black as night; and strangely beautiful on this creature. His wings are like a raven's. Sleek, powerful, beautiful…and foreboding. His head is lit up twice as bright with the thin gold halo that appears around his head. His heavenly robe, unlike most angels, is black and grey, and tight fitting. The black and greys would have hidden him completely, and would have easily distorted his shape. _Clearly, Stocking isn't ALWAYS on his mind. _Scanty thinks with some minor victory.

In his left hand, Gloves holds a cloth sack of Heavens, the holy coins sparkling in the direct sunlight. His gloved hand leaving not a single print on the bag. The right hand holds a long bloody hand-and-a-half dagger. The angel of darkness looks directly up at the light, unflinching, his icy blue eyes calculating... After a few minutes he folds his wings and drops to his knees, holding both the dagger and the coins. He bows his head and drops the bag, sighing, and a single black teardrop leaves his right eye, dropping onto his dagger to mingle with the blood.

**"Forgive me, Mother. For I have sinned." **His voice rings out. For a minute, the world is still, and even the lightning stops cackling, and the rain pauses, as if to hear the fate of the one that hides in their midst and mists.

**"I KNOW."**

Scanty can feel the shame radiating off of the criminal angel in waves, practically beating her down with it's ferocity.

**"MY BEAUTIFUL SON… FOR YOUR SINS OF ENVY AND GREED, I BANISH YOU TO THE EARTH. TO PART FROM YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS, ANGEL OF DARKNESS. TO PART FROM YOUR HEAVEN. THE PRICE FOR MY FORGIVENESS, AND READMITTANCE INTO HEAVEN WILL BE A THOUSAND HEAVENS. MAYBE YOU'LL FIND YOUR…TALENTS TO BE USEFUL IN GHOST SLAYING." **The voice proclaims, sorrowfully.

The halo on the Fallen Angel darkens, and falls to his feet. He picks it up as he stands, and hehldsit.

**"YOU WIL BE BRIFED ON YOUR DESTIATON, MY SON." **The voice says, as a dismissal.

The clouds beneath Gloves turns ink black, becoming a swirl of darkness around him. The halo in Glove's hands drips red as blood starts to drip from it. "**As you command, Mother." **Gloves responds, his voice deep and trembling with anger, the inner rings of his eyes bloody red.

He walks away, and the scene blurs out. The thought to leave Glove's dreams doesn't even occur to the demon. The deep, burning desire to know more about this rebellious fallen angel. What did he do? Who did he steal from? Did he kill that angel? Is that why the knife was bloody?

The questions cease as the scene clears up, and she finds herself in a dark room, barely decorated. There's a plain black bed, and a desk in the corner with a light shining on a open manila file. There is also a closet with horizontal slots in it, just a inch open. She looks around to find the room baren, and not a soul in sight. Scanty walks over to the folder and looks through it. It's a briefing of Daven city, with it's technically holy inhabitants. There is no mention of the demon sisters, strangely, but there are three tear marks in the back of the file. Maybe they were torn out by someone.

Scanty hears someone approaching the door, and a the sound of a key fitting into a lock. Scanty hurridly closes the file and dives into the closet. She feels him walk in. She kneels and peeks between the planks of the closet door, watching him cross the room to stare at the desk. She sees his muscles and his neck tense and hears him whisper. "Something isn't right…This file wasn't like this when I walked in the first time." The angel turns around and casts his gaze around the room. "I know you are in here. The door only opens for me and occasionally my brother."

Scanty watches him as he eyes the closet, and puts his hands apart in front of him, his gloves lighting up blue and slowly stretching to fit together and become a long bladed Scythe. The glow dims and the handle turns black, and the blade retains its angelic blue color. Scanty gulps and backs deeper into the barely filled closet, getting behind the rows of black clothing. He crosses the room to the closet door and Scanty is caught between curiousity and self preservation. Should she stay, where she is in danger, and likely learn more, or retreat and head back wehre she is safe? _Wait, this is just a dream! I cant get hurt in a dream! …Right? _

The doors are thrown open and she screams, falling on her back, throwing up her arms to shield herself. "Pleases, don't k-kill me, Chaos-sama!" The inner ring of his eyes are back to it's normal icy calm.

"Chaos? You know my last name…Sama is a Japanese suffix…I don't know any Japanese angels and none of the other angels bother to remember my face." He glares into the shadows at her, not really seeing her clearly. "I shall show my mercy to you if you come out of these shadows, green eyes." He says, putting his hand out to help her out.

"Th-that's not a good idea…" She stammers out, shaking in fear.

"Neither is killing you, and harvesting your soul for Heavens, I'm afraid. I want to see what kind of ghost has the balls to enter my mind thinking I wouldn't notice. Maybe we could be friends. But if you want to make this hard on yourself, I can turn this into a nightmare real fast." Gloves growls, not one to be tested.

"O-okay." Scanty stammers out, taking his hand. "Just…don't kill me, I'm unarmed." She yelps as he pulls her quickly out the shadows and into the now lit room. "You!" Gloves growls. "You're one of those wretched demons I'm supposed to kill! One of the sisters that are constantly interfering on earth!" Gloves snarls, and whips his blade around, pushing it against her neck, drawing blood. Scanty tilts her head back, fearfully and watches his eyes. The blood from her neck is small, but as it touches the blade, it turns crimson, glowing. The same glow and color alters Glove's outer ring of his eyes. His inner eyes having been red from seeing the demon, now his entire eye is red, save for the iris and white outer eye.

Scanty closes her eyes and a single tear rolls down her cheek. "You said you wouldn't hurt me if I came out of the closet…" She whimpers.

"That was before I knew you were a DEMON!" Gloves growls, pressing harder.

The poor demon backs up, tripping and falling to the floor, on her back, her neck healing slowly. "What about the Warrior code? You cannot kill an unarmed target?" She says, looking up into his eyes with her soft green ones, pleading for her life, having felt actually physical pain with the blade.

"I am NOT a warrior. I am an ASSASSIN!" He growls and raises the scythe above his head, to deliver a killing blow, and Scanty closes her eyes. The blade swishes by her cheek and embeds itself in the floor next to her, and her eyes fly open, looking up at him with a strange mixture of disbelief and hope.

"You're right, Demon. I cant kill you. Not like this. Defenseless, prone, and shaking." He squats over her waist, leaning on the scythe. From just a few inches away, his red eyes are intense and have a murderous bloodlust in them. No longer the calm and collected angel.

"Who are you, Demon? Why are you here, and what do you want from me? I shall ask only once." He says, watching her, his inner red ring of death starting to dim.

"I am Akuma Scanty." She says, watching his eyes for signs of danger, like the eyes of a wild and feral wolf. "I have come to monitor your dreams for information about you, and things I could use to aid me in my battle against you and the rest of the angels." She says feeling almost…Guilty? How could that be? HE's the enemy, privacy isn't something she should care about!"

"So you are scouting for intel." He says, putting his hands on the base of the scythe, leaning above her. "There is a lot about me no one knows. Things I've only ever told Jacket, my brother. Pretty daring move though. Attempting to spy on my dreams, hoping that in R.E.M. sleep I wouldn't ever catch you. Good plan. A very sound plan."

The approval makes her feel good for some reason. _Approval? Respect? From the enemy?! Why would that matter to me?! _His inner eyes turn back to their icy blue and his hair settles back down. As his eyes change to red outside and blue inside, Scanty feels safer, and breathes a sigh of relief. _Maybe I won't die tonight. _

He stands and rips his blade out of the ground, draping it across his shoulder, looking like the Angel of Death with his slender black wings. "I'll tell you what; I like a challenge, and you want to live. I usually forget my dreams in the morning anyways. You can make me forget about this part of my dreams, and you can continue watching my dreams, and make yourself better. Train yourself to fight me, that way when I kill you you'll stand a ghost of a chance, Scanty." He smirks. "Pardon the pun." He smirks, getting close to her. She watches, half scared and half excited from whatever adrenaline rush near death is bringing her. On a unknown impulse, she licks his cheek, and watches his eyes. He doesn't move an inch, startled, and watches her with his eyes as she gets closer to his face.

She smirks. "I think I've learned a lot already. In fact, I'll share it with you. I've learned I LIKE DANGER." She giggles and kisses him hard, before retreating from the dream. On leaving, she orders Nelly to erase his memories of him finding her, and anything else he knows or has been told about Scanty and the other demons in Daven. She leaves him with only the memory of their kiss and her giggle, and orders Nelly to retreat back to the sewers, laughing evilly.

"Mission accomplished, Nelly." She says satisfied, the adrenaline still powering her excitement. She starts to chant the spell to release control of Nelly when she sees the Blood red scythe glowing on his dresser. "Peculiar…" She says after finishing the chant, disconnecting from Nelly. "Well…time to write that report." She says, going to the desk and grabbing a piece of parchment and a pen.

"Report number 1.

Subject: Chaos Gloves. Race: Angel, White.

Subject's reasons for being punished and sent to Earth remain unclear, but my experience says it was about money and blood. Their god sent him here for the sins of Greed and Envy. That points to thievery. Angel claims to be an assassin, and weilds melee weapons, mostly blades. He said that we, the Akumas, were his targets and he had made it his mission to terminate us, or stop our interference. Naturally, I erased his memories of us and him seeing me. I left a memory behind that would make him naturally find me attractive.

Subject displays symptoms of minor schizophrenia and possibly a split personality. If stressed, his inner ring of his iris will turn blood red, and he will grow furious and tempermental. Almost as if, releasing his inner "Chaos". He appears to easily pick up on changes in his environment and can get sketchy over time. A very dangerous one. More on the subject later during my future field studies of the subject.

A strange trait of this angel is if demon blood touches him, or his holy weapon, the blade and the outer ring of his iris will turn red as the blood that touched him. Interesting as how the other angels do not possess this trait, or maybe it is just male angels that do.

End of report."

She puts the pen up and folds the paper, putting it in a manila envelope. She gets ready to bed, putting on a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top. She climbs in bed, heart still relaxing from her brush with death. She turns to look at the bedside mirror and notices a long faint scar across her neck that gives her the chills.

Hey guys, I have a new way of writing that lets me write at least thirty minutes a school day so I can get stuff done. Anyways, I can now write longer chapters and post things sooner. I finished writing this last Friday andddd I got lazy about posting. Im writing the next chapter, The Kneesocks Inquisition, now and I'm having a part where Scanty stalks Gloves into a park. Just a newsflash. Later. Remember to comment and Private message me, Mother Damn It. And I know allot of you guys are reading this and are good at drawing, you know who you are! :P Help me out with a cover pic. Later guys.

-DaXlyn Von Darkkon.


	10. Chapter 9 The Kneesocks Inquisition

Chapter 9

The Kneesocks Inquisition

"Oh, my dear sister, you cannot expect me to believe after a whole night of probing his brain, you didn't find more than a single page of evidence on Chaos Gloves!" Kneesocks tsks, giving the report to the servant to deliver to Corset and crossing her arms. Both young demons are in Scanty's room.

Scanty rolls her eyes. "I didn't spend all night "probing" his brain, Kneesocks." She objects, putting air quotes around the word _probing. _

"Yes, but you reported how the weapon turned red after coming in contact with demon blood. How would you have learned that bit without being injured?" Kneesocks insists.

"Accidents happen." Scanty shrugs, getting slightly aggravated.

"And the scar around your neck? You're not into auto-erotic-asphyxiation!" Kneesocks accuses.

"Fine, Kneesocks, I got caught and he almost killed me!" Scanty snaps. "I was so scared, and he was crazy and dangerous! And…and it turned me on so much. Oh, Kneesocks, I think I'm falling for the enemy!" Scanty admits, blushing.

Kneesocks scowls. "You're not in love with him; you're in love with the thrill and the adrenaline of almost getting killed for once. Scanty, he's an **ANGEL**, you cannot be together. He'll actually be out to get you because you intruded on his privacy!"

Scanty smirks and wags her finger. "That isn't what he'll remember! All he'll remember is a beautiful scarlet skinned teenager with long sea-green hair!" She exclaims flicking her wild spiky mane. "And!" She shouts, spinning around to face her sister, crouched down to her knees; a wild look in her eyes. "…A kiss." She reveals, standing straight up, her heel brought up to her sculpted buttocks, her hands clasped over her demonic heart, looking out the pentagram shaped window wistfully.

Kneesocks facepalms. "Really sister?! A KISS?! I thought I already told you, Romance is for the weak. And it has to be NOW, after years of boys swooning over you, and tripping over their own feet as you pass, you don't want just any boyfriend, lover, or sex slave, but it has to be an ANGEL?!" Kneesocks shrieks, throwing her arms up at the dreaded word.

"Well, Kneesocks, no other boy; demon, ghost, or what have you; has ever had eyes that pierce your heart or see into your soul! None of those could even have a chance of being my equal! And they certainly wouldn't have the pungent air of mystery lying about their being!"

"I think we should trade targets, Scanty." Kneesocks observes. "This may be too much for you, and you aren't thinking rationally."

Scanty shakes her head. "Thanks but no thanks, Kneesocks. While I appreciate the concern, I think I can woo him over to our side. Think about what could happen if we had an angel on our side. He was in the dark side of heaven, holding a bloody knife and a bag of heavens! He said he was an assassin! Gould you imagine having an angel working for us?! He could tell us info and be my little pet. And he could learn to trust me and we could find love… He could hold me in those lean arms of his and press my face to his chest… and I could feel his heart beat against my cheek, and feel his breath against my horns, and his strong black wings wrapped around my back…" Scanty croons and closes her eyes, trying to maintain her fantasy, of this angel protecting her from everything, his gossamer wings caressing her as his soft lips press against hers, taking her breath away.

Kneesocks sighs, exasperated. "Whatever, sister. I'll go review my Intel and tonight I shall attempt to recover the memories of Chaos Jacket. Go stalk the Assassin and see what he does."

Scanty rolls her eyes and heads out, closing the door behind her, leaving her sister to her own devices. Kneesocks flicks on the computer and pulls up her files.

Subject: Chaos Jacket

Race: Angel Sex: Male

Weapon: Jackets and overcoats that turn into a variety of guns and ranged weapons.

Battle Strategy: Unconfirmed.

Favored Weapon: Unrecognized.

Status: Fallen Angel. The Sin of Pride.

Additional information: None filed.

Kneesocks sighs and leans back in her chair. "I hate unfinished paperwork. Now I have to sit here and fill out the extras." She groans and blows a stray hair out of her eyes. "Well…better examine the video footage and file out at least the battle strategy part, if nothing else." She sits up and clicks the video, seeing the Razor Mantis and the two male angels jumping out of See-Through. "Those bastards… So that was what went wrong. We figured the girls wouldn't figure out how to kill it till it at least got halfway to the church, or at least to where it could fly."

She watches the brothers coordinate their attacks on the ghost. "It appears that the current strategy is for the Assassin is strangely a distraction while the gunner tries to find its weakness, testing different areas of the body with bullets. One on one, this strategy makes sense for this metallic ghost. The Anarchies would probably spend a few hours trying to find its weak point by bashing and blasting it till maybe a stray bullet hit its weak point, or Stocking slashes its eyes. These boys are being smart about this. Instead of focusing with raw power, they are trying to be effective."

She watches Gloves dodge gracefully around the legs of the beast, slinking in and out from between them, slashing at the belly, then like a snake, darting out. It is almost entrancing but Kneesocks manages to avert her gaze to watch the Gunner, Jacket, who has switched to a Dragonov, preferring fire rate over power, and has backed up quite a ways.

"Where! Is! The **FUCKING! WEAK SPOT!" **Gloves snarls. "JACKET! Hurry your ass up! I'm getting bored!" He shouts, using both weapons to block a giant razor from tearing him in two, shoving the limb away. Kneesocks watches as he notices the bug getting annoyed with him and looking for his brother. "It would appear I'm not the only one!" Gloves exclaims, and starts bashing the sides of the beast, drawing its attention once more. Kneesocks realizes the Assassin is rapidly losing faith in his brother's bullets, hearing a bullet bounce of every five seconds.

Jacket looks at the bloody eyes and aims, stating his opinion and takes the shot. The bullet rips through the beast's eye and bounces around inside its skull. The mantis collapses on the ground and blows to pieces, and some heavens start raining from the sky. A black blur runs across the screen and Kneesocks blinks. She leans forward and rewinds the video, slowing down the frame rate. She sees the black blur and zooms in on it, clearing the image up. She leans back and captures the image, and studies it. "Hmmm…That's a problem." The picture reveals Gloves dashing through the air, his gloves back on his hands, snatching most of the coins out of the air, a amused expression on his face.

Kneesocks files away the picture and files away the report on their strategy, effectiveness and how fast they killed the ghost. As a mission goes, they accomplished killing the ghost twice as fast as the Anarchies were expected. "Maybe that's where father's concern comes from. They might be better than us…Might….I need to find their weakness and exploit them. I'll start getting faster if I'm to beat Gloves and Stocking in combat." She becomes more impressed, if not confused, with the energy readings of the new angels. One continuously emitting energy bigger than himself, the other emitting next to none, but can streak through the air faster than anyone else.

She stands and stretches heading over to the window, popping it open and looking out on the city as her ponytail whips around behind her. "I should figure out a way to test these brothers, in a way that'll get them split up so I can observe Jacket while Scanty observes Gloves…I'll make four ghosts that will test the strength of each angel, and distract the Anarchies long enough for them each to finish their own jobs." A plan forms in her mind and she chuckles as the sun starts setting, and cool air starts blowing into the room. Clouds start forming above head and small droplets start to sprinkle, signaling a shower for the night. She heads down to the lobby, and waits for Scanty. Scanty walks in after the limo pulls up and she puts a few slips of paper in her pocket.

"Let's go hack some dreams, Scanty!" Kneesocks cheers.

"Actually, Kneesocks, there's a problem. Chaos Jacket was just kidnapped by Anarchy Panty." Scanty consoles.

"Well?! Where did they go?!" Kneesocks demands.

"That's just it. I was following Gloves, and I just got back. I only know because Jacket's bike was crashed and still in the woods in the park after the fight between him and Panty. I think Gloves wil find him soon and we should follow the Goth angel. But Stocking practically kicked Gloves out of the Church, so the boy angels might be finding somewhere different to stay. I believe they'll go back to the church, but who knows? I say we just follow the boy and make our move when we can." Scanty suggests.

"Hold on, how about instead of tracking the angel, we beat him to Jacket and try to get him first?"

"What would we do then, Kneesocks?" Scanty questions, giving her a look.

"Experimentation, of course." Kneesocks winks. Scanty winces and puts her hand up. "Let's stick to my plan, ok? Follow Gloves and wait till he brings Jacket home and we'll "probe" his mind. OK?"

"Why does it have to be about Gloves?!" Kneesocks accuses.

Scanty glares and crosses her arms. "Because Jacket **IS **Gloves' brother! Stocking and Gloves just had a fight right after their first date! ALL because of Jacket!"

Kneesocks crosses her arms. "That still explains nothing but why you think you have a chance to get closer to him."

Scanty grits her teeth and takes a breath. "BECAUSE, Kneesocks, he knows Panty is getting or has captured Jacket. Either He'll help his brother, or Gloves will save him to kill Jacket himself!"

"Hmmm…doubt it, but from the way the Anarchy sisters fight, who knows?" Kneesocks admits.

They get into the limo and Fastener drives away. Scanty whips out her guns and activates the spell. "Well… According to the drone I have following Gloves, he is heading to the slums of Daven, swerving down the bridge." She announces, smiling. _Of course, it's also DELIGHTEFUL that Glocking is over, I can begin mission Scaves! _

Scanty purrs and Kneesocks throws a wineglass at Fastener. "You heard her! To the slums!" The glass shatters against the windshield and Fastener puts the pedal to the metal, speeding over the highway, leaping over speed bumps flying over other cars that are stopped in red lights.

Soon they are at the downtown area, following the oblivious angel down the road. Consumed by his quest, he doesn't take into account of the small black limo following him. They follow him to a ratty yellow motel, where a pink jeep is parked in the front, marked with a pair of blue angel wings so no one steals it.

Gloves pulls his bike up to an alley, and waves his hand, beaconing into the alley, whispering. Shortly after, a half naked Jacket runs out and jumps onto the bike, screaming, "Go! Go! GO!" Gloves nods and burns rubber as they peel away into the rain, heading towards the middle of the city's market districts.

"Follow them!" Kneesocks shrieks and points at the streaking motorcycle. Fastener grumbles and slams on the pedal, pulling up to a reasonably undetectable distance away from the angelic motorcycle. They turn off the bridge as the angels do and watch as Gloves parks near the front of the store. Fastener parks the car down towards the end of the parking lot. Kneesocks jumps out and walks into the mall, minutes behind the brothers. Scanty looks around and turns to Kneesocks. "We might have to split up. You can just call my cell if you find them. Call me in 30 minutes if you haven't seen them."

Kneesocks gives a salute and nods. "Roger, Sister."

She heads to the food court, thinking that'd be the first place a goth angel would go, especially one that looks like it would eat as much as Stocking.

Scanty turns and heads to the back of the mall, heading for the game stores, comics and a punk store.(like a hot topic) She see the golden haired angel amidst a sea of black, & rainbow hair teens immediately. Scanty hides behind a rack of black shirts with band tees and red studded leather belts.

"NO JACKET! I won't buy that shirt!" Gloves shouts, looking away. "It's WAAAYYY too bright!"

"Bright?! It is just orange, dude! Come on, you **NEED** to revamp you're wardrobe! Maybe you'd get more attention from different girls if you'd simply wear a different color than just **BLACK** all the time!" Jacket argues, stressing his point.

Gloves rolls his eyes and looks around.

"Fine! Just…Pull a couple of those red and black plaid flannel shirt, and maybe some red and green ones… I know you didn't grab your wallet, so I'll pay with some extra Heavens. You can just owe me gas money later for saving you."

"Deal." Jacket smirks grabbing the long sleeve shirts. Gloves looks around and grabs another pair of studded gloves and sees a pair of the coolest googles he's ever seen. He tosses it on the check-out counter. "Here scan those too." The cashier scans the items lazily and puts them in a bag. Gloves looks around and grabs a green backpack with a big white skull decorating the front. He stuffs the bag of goods in the backpack and puts the goggles on his forehead, swinging the backpack onto his shoulders.

"Come on Gloves, let's grab a bite, I'm starving after that fight with Panty!" Jacket merrily declares.

"Yeah…not even going to ask what happened."

"Hey! That bitch went crazy! It happens when you're as stunning as I am." Jacket defensively states.

Gloves snorts. "Oh man. Just say you lost for once and I'll buy you a freaking pizza. I have, like, five heavens left, and these people treat them like gold!" Gloves said walking off towards the front of the store.

Jacket rolls his eyes. "Ugh, Gloves. No one told you, did they?"

Gloves stops and turns, confusedly looking at his brother. "Ummm…Tell me what?"

Jacket crosses his arms and smirks. "I know EXACTLY why everone will sell you anything for A Heaven!"

"Well, spit it out then." Gloves retorts, curious.

"Well, while Angels and Demons are the only ones that can kill ghosts to be able to get the coins, every being can use them. Angels, as you know, use them to fund our missions, pay for new weapons and equipment. Demons can use Heavens to make Hells to buy from other demons."

"Wait, **Hells?** What are Hells?" Gloves asks, incredulous.

"Seems you don't know it all after all, dork." Jacket chuckles.

"I never said I knew it all…I just usually happen to know more than you do. Anyways, Hells?"

Jacket clears his throat. "Yes, Hells. When a demon kills a real ghost with even some power, they can get a few heavens. It's a fact that they can turn a single Heaven into a hundred Hells, making them richer, but it's legend that if a demon collects enough Heavens, without turning them into Hells, they can become either a human, or- more expensive- become an Angel."

Scanty gasps and Gloves's eyes widen. "What?!"

Jacket nods, "Indeed. But I hear it takes about a thousand, maybe even thousands of Heavens to become one of us. And even then they have to stay on earth and get more heavens to buy their way into the Pearly Gates."

Scanty leans her ear out of the rack, listening intently now. _**I **__can buy my way into Heaven?! And be an Angel with Gloves?!~ _The very thought fills her with innocent hope, and her heart quickens. _Wait, slow down, Scanty. Don't throw everything away for a man. It's one of the Ruuuuuules. You don't even know if he'll love you in return! Just…log the info away and remember it later._

"But you still haven't explained why the humans want them? Why would they want Heavens OR these Hell coins?" Gloves persists.

Jacket smiles. "Well, humans are just as flawed as some of us, Gloves. Heavens can buy people forgiveness for their sins, and enough Heavens will buy them a place in heaven for when they die. Regardless of how much they sinned. But it has to cost a lot more than becoming an angel for a demon."

"What?! Blasphemy! What if they are truly evil creatures! What if they don't deserve the place allotted to them, regardless of how much they pay!" Gloves yells, infuriated.

"Well gloves, then if they are truly evil, they wont actually save up the Heavens, they'll want more power. So, they'll perform a ritual, and turn the Heavens into Hells. If they are truly evil, they'll use the Hells to become demons and live forever on Earth and in Hell. Only those that truly regret their sins and want to be forgiven and get a place in heaven will want to save those Heavens. And since only angels or demons can get Heavens, the humans turn to us for some mercenary work. That's sort of the reason why we have Angel Outposts throughout the world, and some of us choose to even stay on earth."

Gloves nods and looks down, biting his lip. "What if…an Angel started turning Heavens into Hells? Y'know, hypothetically… what would happen?"

Jacket frowns. "Well, They'd start becoming demons, I'd assume. One of the Fallen- that's one of us, by the way- did that once and became one of the most powerful Demons on earth… Angels don't talk about him much or why he did what he did, but most assume it would be Greed, or Wrath, as he developed a hatred for angels."

"What was his name?" Gloves inquires.

"…Mourning Star." "Morningstar?" "No, **Mourning** Star. Like grief."

"Who gave him that name?" Gloves asks, confused. "Mother gives us our last names, and our clothes determines our first name, and we pick our middle name, if we want one."

Jacket goes quiet for a few seconds. "Mother did. He was one of her most powerful subjects and they were lovers. It's said they slept together even while he was on earth, and shortly before he became a demon, they had children. No one really knows who they are, but it doesn't really matter now, cause we will not meet them on earth. They probably never leave the castle!" Jacket laughs and they both grin, staying quiet, reminiscing about their lives in heaven.

After a few seconds pass, Jacket pats Glove's back. "Come on, bro. There's a pizza you owe me, and people are waiting to buy Heaven."

Gloves smirks and nods. "Hey, Game Designers deserve to go to heaven. Let's buy a few games before we leave."

Jacket laughs and pats him on the back. "Yeah, I'm sure we can buy a few good games and have enough left over for a bacon pizza and drinks. I'll give you my heavens from the last fight in the morning." Gloves and him walk out the store and scanty flicks her phone open, hitting her speed dial number 4, Kneesocks. After two rings her sister answers. "Any luck?"

Scanty nods. "Actually I've found them and they are going to head to the food court soon to order a bacon pizza."

"Roger, I'll poison their drinks." Kneesocks replies calmly.

"NO! Don't kill them!" "Relax, sis. IT's only fatal to humans. To angels and demons, this plant is just a sedative. I'm just going to put a few in the drinks and food so that when they get to the church, they fall asleep as soon as possible."

"Oh…well that's fine. And easy cause there is only one pizza place in the food court."

"Right. Later sister." "Roger." Scanty hangs up, and looks around the store. She sees hairspray, colored contacts, vampire teeth, and bottles of skin bleach and energy drinks on the counters. "Hmmm… if I need to get close to him… I might as well hide my identity." She says picking up bottles of skin bleach, pale make up, and single color contacts, picking a light green color, like the rings of her eyes. She pays in cash and slips them in her trench coat pockets. Scanty rushes out, flipping the collar of her jacket up, and attempts to blend in with the Japanese citizens.

Kneesocks hops over the counter to the pizza parlor, putting on the employee uniform and hat, covering her skin and face. She gets the pizza that the angels want warmed up, and mashes some sedatives in the pizza, setting up a bottle of pills under the counter. She looks around, seeing really no one on duty, probably on a coffee break as it's getting so late, or everyone is between shifts.

Soon the brothers arrive and she takes the pizza out of the oven. She puts it on the counter and grabs their drinks, dropping two leaves in each, not looking up at Gloves as he leaves two Heavens on the counter for her. "Danke." Gloves thanks, heading back to the table and throwing the pizza down in front of Jacket. "Vernaschen!" Gloves smiles.

Kneesocks slips the Heavens into her pocket and heads into the back of the parlor, changing back into her trench coat. When the boys finish eating, she heads out the back door and meets Scanty in the limo.

The boys save the drinks for last, as Jacket wolfs his pizza down, and Gloves practically inhales it, eating a slice twice as fast as Jacket. Jacket watches him and smirks. "You do remind me of Stocking-chan." Gloves stares at him, not sure what he means, mouthful of pizza. "Nomnomnom?" Jacket rolls his eyes and laughs. "Do you ever think you might have also been sent down for Gluttony?" Gloves smirks and wags his finger, swallowing a pizza slice. "No way, man. I think my Envy and Greed is worse. Let's stick with Envy till that is resolved. We'll worry about my weight when my angelic metabolism fails." Jacket laughs and they swallow some of their drinks, heading out, having finished the pizza. Gloves throws it like a Frisbee at a dumpster outside, not caring if it actually goes it, and keeps walking to his bike. Luckily the box flies into the dumpster lid, falling inside the metal bin and slamming it shut. "Two points, dude." Gloves smirks.

Jacket smirks. "So how are you going to make it up to Stocking-chan?" Gloves shrugs, walking to his bike. "I'll just give her it back and let her decide when to forgive me." Jacket downs his drink and holds the glass bottle, following him. "Sounds like a very ineffective plan, bro." Gloves gulps down his and throws it on the ground, making it break into a thousand pieces. "I'm not trying to get into her dress. I'm trying to make a lasting relationship with one of the few angels that are like me." Jacket shrugs and just tosses his bottle on top of the pile of glass. "Whatever."

Gloves swings his leg over the bike and sits down, stroking the skull on the bike gently, and sliding the keys in, powering it up with a purr of gas. "Oh I freaking love this bike. Come on, Jacket. Let's go home. I'm pretty tired." Jacket jumps on the back of his bike and Gloves drives off, the goth-mobile barely making noise, and Gloves pulls the goggles down over his eyes.

Kneesocks and Scanty go over to the bottle, and Kneesocks laugh, picking it up. "Perfect. It's empty."

*To be continued in Kneesocks Inquisition 2/2 Jacket's Dreams…


	11. Chapter 10 Jacket's Dream

Chapter 9 (2/2)

The Kneesocks Inquisition

Jacket's Dream

Prologue

Scanty rolls her eyes; the sisters back at home, in Kneesock's room. "You have to face this fear sometime, Sister! There's plenty of bug-like ghosts that are made and this weakness will get the us in trouble!"

Kneesocks shakes her head. "Not with my gun crazy sister around." She smiles and rubs her long horn against her sister's affectionately. Scanty pulls her head away and looks back at her cooing sister. "I'm serious, Kneesocks. Here, the spell is ready. Do your report and find out information. I'm going to bed." Scanty grumbles, touching Kneesock's horn, sending control of the bug over to her sister, and leaving. Kneesocks sighs and watches her sister leave. "My poor deluded sister. Chasing a boy she is never meant to have."

She says before diving into the spell. Entering Jacket's dream.

(Leaving Prologue, time for a true hero's dream.)

Immediately Kneesocks blends into make herself hidden, and the dream becomes clear. She sees a stadium full of cheering angels, and a lone figure standing triumphant over his victim, his foot planted squarely on the angel's chest, claiming supreme victory. She looks down at the victorious victor, who reaches down a hand, taking his foot off the man's chest and helping him up. Both deweaponizes, making their wings and masks vanish. One has fuzzy pink mittens and the other a simple blue windbreaker. The one on the ground stands with the help of his opponent as his blonde locks fall back into his face. "How's the weather down there?" The victor jeers.

"Shut up, Jacket." The blonde grumbles, his blue eyes looking slightly pissed.

"Come on, Gloves! IT was fun! You nearly nailed me, and you got four points! That's incredible from someone from the melee school going against a ranger! And that vanishing trick?! Where'd you learn that shit, Bro?!" Says the over excited winner, Chaos Jacket.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, so why would a assassin?" Gloves remarks. "Besides, you'd use it against me! I made the trick, you figure it out."

"Don't be a sore loser, man." Jacket says rolling his eyes.

"I'm not being a sore loser. I'm just not telling you my tricks. Besides, if I keep it a secret, I'll finally win next time." Gloves predicts, confident.

"Thank you, Brothers Chaos, for that excellent display of marksmanship and stunning combat! We all hope you both participate in the tournament next week!" An older angel says. "And between you and me, you're both better than most of the other angels in Heaven! Gloves with his stealth, speed, and skill; and Jacket with his accuracy, and aloofness. Together you have a shot for the championship! Instead of just winning the schools' championships, and minor contests, this would really put your skill to the test!" The angel whispers to the gladiators.

"Thanks, Saint Peter." Gloves bows in respect and Jacket nods.

"Don't mention it. Next round will be Brassiere and Wife Beater!" St Peter calls into the audience.

"My name isn't Wife-Beater!" An angel shouts, angrily. "My name is Lawless!"

"No one cares!" St Peter shouts, causing the rest of the crowd to laugh. The brothers leave, stretching their muscles. "Ever think about what you'll name your real weapons when you get rid of those pink mittens, Gloves?"

Gloves grumbles and looks away. "They were white before…just a little bit of blood and my weapons are ruined! Even weaponized they've been having a pinkish glow!" He sighs and looks around as they reach outside the stadium. "Besides, I spent my prize money from the Melee School Tourney on repairing Heaven's Library. I didn't have enough left over to buy a new pair of gloves, so I'm stuck with trainers for now." He yawns and stretches his elegant black wings, stroking the feathers. "Well, later dude. I have some stuff to take care of. Why don't you go back to the practice arena and train for the tournament? I hear that Gabriel the Messenger and Camael the Warrior are teaming up, and you know how tough they are! I think I could easily stealth past Gabriel while you distract Camael for me. Easy kills!" Gloves smirks flapping his wings to clear the dust out of them, from being thrown on the floor of the stadium.

"Wait you're not going to train with me? But we always train together. And you train at night when everyone is asleep! You train all the time, why are you not training now, the Library is closed and you aren't going to train? What is wrong?" Jacket asks worried.

"I uhhh…Remember the last time I went to a tourney for the championship at Melee school?"

"Yeah you won."

"Well…I didn't get the champion title, though that was what I won, I only got the money. The guy I beat took his loss to heart and is taking it out on me by teasing me, though he knows if I challenge him he'll lose no matter what." Gloves says looking away. "He convinced the judges that…I don't deserve the championship. But hey, who needs all that jazz?!" Gloves laughs and preens his feathers. "Same old, same old. Since beginning school. I just don't want to make it worse." He says, staring his brother in the eyes intently.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Jacket asks, crossing his arms.

Gloves shrugs. "Do what you want. I need a shower anyways. Just…don't do anything stupid, dude. Later!" The strange angel says before jumping into the air and flying away, his mighty sleek wings taking him to the rain clouds nearby to relax.

Jacket walks across the street to the practice arena, looking around at the angels congratulating him on being the Ranged School's champion, and buying a huge bachelor pad, where he throws some parties, with the money he won last week. Jacket smirks and crosses the gleaming gold archway in to the practice arena. He goes up to the test dummies, a couple of thin flat bronze cut outs that repair themselves over time, and takes his jacket off, whirling it around and turning it into a bolt action rifle. Sighing, he takes the clip out and puts it back in, basically "reloading" his starter weapon.

"I can't wait to get an actual freaking weapon. This flimsy little piece of shit can barely become a rifle, with the little amount of power it lets me use. Like how Glove's pathetic mittens can only use a little bit of his power and become very dull stilettos or small chakrams. They're only effective enough to get points in the stadium to win."

Jacket mumbles, taking aim and firing, blasting a small hole in the center of the target's head. He cranks the bolt and fires another nickel-sized shot into the target's heart.

"Ha ha ha, did you hear about that black-winged freak, Gloves, lost another match in the arena today?" A jockey well built angel in a white shirt, white skirt, and thick bulging muscles and auburn hair barks to the two angels next to him. Practically Disney Hercules, if you get the picture. Jacket turns and looks at the group on the left side of the arena, being the only four here besides some dozing drill instructors in the stands. Most of the other angels must be in the stadium watching the matches. The gruff looking angel, Jacket observes, is obviously the leader of the three, and must also be an idiot, due to the dull look in his eyes.

"Yeah, what a loser! That punk's tiny daggers are no match for your Spartan short sword, boss!" "Yeah, he won by a miracle in that championship! He is a fleck of dust in your gust of wind!" the losers crow, and the leader's pride practically glows in Jacket's eyes.

Jacket rolls his eyes and shouts at them. "Hey! Big guy! What's your name?"

The angel guffaws and looks at his lackeys. "Me?! How do you NOT know who I am? I'm the mighty Jockstrap the Immovable!" He proudly proclaims, the ignorance of his claim practically making Jacket retch.

Instead, Jacket scratches his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmmm… Jockstrap…Jockstrap… I think I HAVE heard of you… but where?

One of his cronies try to answer, "He's only the **CHAMPION **of the Melee School! Not to mention one of the five finalists for the Championships of the Melee School!"

Jacket smirks on the inside, knowing perfectly well now where he heard about this loser. He snaps his fingers as if a thought occurred to him. "Ahh, I know who you are now! You're **THE **gladiator that took on the whole Melee arena a month ago, challenging **HALF** the students to a fight against you and your two friends, and WON!"

Jockstrap laughs and nods. "That's me."

Jacket smirks and laughs. "Then you're ALSO the same Jockstrap that went to the finalists in the arena, and took half them out one on one until it was just you and one mysterious angel. The SAME Jockstrap that lost in the first TEN SECONDS of each of the three rounds against Gloves! Wow!"

Jockstrap's face slowly turns red as Jacket continues. "It was the quickest matches anyone had ever won! How FRUSTRATING it must have been to be this angel's EASIEST win of the day! And HOW many Heavens did he win for beating you?" Jacket thinks, crossing his arms and tapping his chin, looking up thoughtfully.

Jockstrap practically trembles in rage and slams his fist against the wall, leaving a crater in the wall. "That emo FAGGOT got lucky!"

"Lucky?" Jacket inquires, confused. "I heard you had barely raised your sword the first round and was in the middle of your battle cry when he scored the necessary 5 points by simply RUNNING PAST YOU! "A **Blink of an EYE!**" They said! I wonder what an angel of such vast talent would spend his winnings on? Food? Women? Ambrosia? Weapons? A nice place on Cloud Nine?"

"That FAGGOT spent the money on repairs to the fucking Library! As if a swordsman needs to fucking READ how to swing a SWORD!" Jockstrap roars, his jugular bulging in rage. _"A perfect kill." Gloves would say emotionlessly. _Jacket thinks. _"Get them mad so they can't control their actions easily, and strike when they are too weak from overexerting themselves." Too bad don't follow your book, Gloves. _Jacket smirks.

"Well, maybe idiots like you couldn't understand the meaning of priorities, but it seems clear to me that if the Heavenly Library, which holds all the information ever archived in the known WORLD falls into ruin…how would we ever learn anything about our targets on earth? How would we educate our intelligent students? Not that you'd know, Jockstrap, but the Library is where we train our BEST students with spells and abilities the rest of us are… unfit to learn." Jacket says with little ease, remembering Gloves bringing up his selection one night, a few weeks ago. _He was so excited. I haven't seen him that happy in so long… _

"Idiots like ME?!" Jockstrap exclaims, practically busting a blood vessel, his fists tightly gripped. "What about the practice ring! What about new weapons for trainees?! What about the Pegasus Stables?! My Mare sleeps cold every night! I bet that FAGGOT never thought about the animals we have!"

Jacket glares, walking to the other side of the ring, a little pissed. "Not when dolts like YOU keep trashing places when you've had too much Ambrosia! And every angel who gets assigned a Pegasus has to keep their OWN stable! The reason your mare is cold every night is because you spend all your money on booze, and BARELY enough to feed your damn horse!" Jacket shouts, getting angry with this moron's incompetence. "I've read most of the reports on the Melee School's so-called "Champion". I don't understand why they would bother keeping such a lowlife as the school's Champion. Such an honorable position does not belong to a drunk high breed! It belongs to someone who has earned it!" Jacket shouts, stabbing the angel in the chest with his index finger, accusingly. "That title belongs to GLOVES!"

Jockstrap growls and glares Jacket dead in the eye, pushing Jacket's finger off his chest. "Gloves won't ever get shit from me. That FAGGOT can go to hell!"

Jacket growls and clenches his fist, getting real tired of hearing his brother be insulted. "Well, I can just give all of the reports I've been given about you. The multiple accounts of unnecessary fighting, countless drunken misdemeanors, and the crime of soberly throwing your damn feces at the Golden Statue of the Goddess, and calling OUR Goddess such profane names?! Maybe THAT will get you kicked out of your position in the school, and put you back in your place as an under class weakling."

"Such lies! Who told you these untruths?!" Jockstrap's voice drops to a normal level.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a little raven told me. But can you imagine what would happen to such an intolerant inbred angel with a drinking problem? How LOW would they rank you after the reports started getting to the heads of the school?" Jacket alludes, glaring intensely.

Jockstrap spits. "You don't scare me none, asshole! And the Goddess can go to hell for the slut she is!"

Jacket lowers his head, and the shadows fall over his eyes, and it is his turn as he trembles in indignant rage.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret, Small Fry." Jockstrap starts. "The Goddess? She slept around with so many people, we forgot how many long time ago. When she came into power, she had one of the most powerful angels as her lover, a certain traitor to our race, Samiel MourningStar. *(pronounced: Sam-EYE-el)*" He says spitting on the ground. "After him, she never had another lover. What could such a traitor do that she would never want to have another lover? Clearly our Goddess isn't the brightest of leaders." He growls.

Jacket lashes out and grabs the shirt of the angel, pulling him in close, breathing into his ear jaggedly. "I'll give you ONE LAST CHANCE." He starts, his voice clear and angry. "To stop insulting my family. That "emo faggot" Gloves?! He's my BROTHER. The Goddess is OUR mother, and not the way the rest of the angels mean. She LITERALLY gave birth to us, so I'd watch your mouth from now on, cause I'm not afraid to kick your ass to make my point! And TRUST me, you're just lucky you haven't talked shit about the Goddess in front of Gloves, cause he'll give you a fate a thousand times worse that what I'm about to bestow upon you."

Jockstrap spits in his face and Jacket shoves him away. Jockstrap growls and clenches his fist. "I'm as scared of you as I am the practice dummies!"

Jacket spins his rifle, turning it into an Olympia, the strongest gun his starter weapon can create. "Draw your weapon, Asshole! I only need one shot to finish you!"

"Such arrogance!" Jockstrap declares, reaching under his skirt pulling his weapon down and stepping out of his yellow "man" thong. Turning it into a yellow stained short sword, that's angelic blue glow is covered with sweat stains.

(This is why I didn't make gender swaps.)

"Ugh, dude, really?! That's fucking disgusting!" Jacket cringes, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You challenged me! Now YOU are going to see the might of a Champion!" Jockstrap declares.

"Might huh? If my brother could beat you in less time than it took for you to raise your sword, what do you think **I'll **do?" Jacket sneers and cocks his gun.

"Raaaaaaagh!" The moronic angel roars, speeding across the arena with his sword raised, using his wings to propel him faster than his muscular legs can. "Gloves got LUCKY!" He shouts, sword lowered to the side of his head, ready for the slash to strike down his enemy. Jacket stands still, a smirk plastered on his face, his shotgun laid across his shoulders. The cocky smile infuriates the buff angel, as he brings his sword down for the blow. Jacket's gun snaps to block the sword, the barrel of the gun being utilized as a shield against the blow, like a sword, and he smirks. "Lucky, huh?"

Jockstrap snarls and shoves on the sword, pushing Jacket back and swinging his sword around for strike after strike, hammering into Jacket's gun. The calm angel frowns and parries the sword, and drops to the floor, kicking out Jockstrap's feet out from under him. Jockstrap falls to the ground and groans, rolling on to his front, getting on all fours.

"Stay down, or be prepared to face the consequences. Your tarnished sword is no match for the skills I've trained against with my brother. Your strength is simply no match for my skillz." Jacket warns calmly, propping his gun back up on his shoulders calmly again.

Jockstrap growls and staggers to his feet, shaking himself of his instability, and grabbing his sword from where he dropped it, swinging it around himself and turning it into a scimitar.

Jacket sneers. "Idiot. I was going to let you go so you wouldn't embarrass yourself in front of your comrades."

Jockstrap slashes the air, his arm getting faster with the lighter weapon, allowing for extra distance with the longer blade. He charges and slashes a number of times at Jacket, who jumps away, but feels a warm trickle go down his pulsating cheek. He puts a hand up to his cheek while his attacker watches him, and he pulls away his hand to see the glowing red blood flow from his cheek. "What the-?" He says before he rolls to the side, dodging about five slashes from Jockstrap. Jacket growls and rolls away, trying to kick Jockstrap's legs out from under him again. Jockstrap grunts and jumps into the air, flying away, his powerful wings carrying him high above the atmosphere, near the sun.

"Yeah, you might as well run away! Just make sure you don't get too close to the sun, Icarus! No one wants to peel your miserable hide off the stadium floor!" Jacket shouts at the sky, a little irritated.

He hears Jockstrap's cronies laugh and he looks at them, glaring. "What?" They laugh and point up into the air. "You idiot. He's not running! He's preparing his signature attack, Blinding Comet!"

Jacket looks up in time to see a fiery streak about to clash into him with a lance. "Shit!" Jacket shouts, pushing his gun up to block the blow. Their weapons collide and Jacket shoves the lance away and, with the butt of the shotgun, he knocks the angel in the side of the jaw, sending him crashing to the side. Jacket pants and stands straight, going over to the fallen angel, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him into the air.

Jockstrap stares at him, surprised. "You blocked my move… Ass."

Jacket smirks. "I told you, I trained for far worse than you. Now, will you leave my brother alone, and declare him the official Champion of the School of Melee? I'm asking nicely, here. I could be demanding it." Jacket alludes, lifting the barrel of the gun under the Jock's chin.

The moron spits on Jacket's face and growls through gnashed teeth. "That emo brother of yours will **NEVER** take my place as the Champion."

Jacket closes his eyes angrily and wipes the spit off his cheek as the cut heals. His eyes flick open and he glares daggers up at the imbecilic angel in his grip, outrage pouring out in waves from Jacket. Jockstrap sees Jacket's eyes and gasps, trying to pull away, his friends fleeing the arena. "Ah! Those **eyes!"**

"You wont **LET **my brother take his **PROPER PLACE** above **YOU, VERMIN?!"** Jacket thunders angrily, the ground trembling beneath his feet. Jockstrap struggles to break away from Jacket's grasp as one final drop of pulsing blood falls from his cheek, and hitting his gun, changing the gun from where the blood hit, from it's normal blue to black chrome with bloody spidery sigils everywhere. "You _**SICKEN**_ me, Scum! You can go to **HELL**!" Jacket booms, his voice low. "Now, Be-GONE!" He snarls, baring his teeth and pulling the trigger, releasing an explosive force from his gun, far more powerful than it normally should be, the resulting impact launching the angel far into the sky, miles away, though not fatally harming the angel, the crash will probably hurt like hell, and so will his jaw.

Jacket walks away as the angel twinkles out of the sky. (Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaain.) He sees, out of the bottom of his eye, his gun glowing and he looks down at it. "Whoa, what the-?!" He exclaims, examining his altered weaponry. The letters start to fade away rapidly, but the black chrome remains, reflective enough to show him his blood red inner eyes and a set of receding fangs. "Ah!" He yelps, and drops the gun, surprised. The gun hits the floor and the black chrome leaks out, leaving the normal weapon behind, before shortly turning into his normal windbreaker.

Jacket grabs it and puts it on before running out of the arena, confused.

Kneesocks watches and strokes her chin thoughtfully. "Could that have been the inner "Chaos" factor that Scanty mentioned? Fascinating. He might know the origin of this power, and I could get further information than Scanty got!" She smirks before diving into the next scene, hiding herself.

"Gloves! Bro!" Jacket shouts, pounding on Glove's door. He hears daggers being slid into sheathes and his brother opens the door, his pink mittens glowing with diffusing energy.

"j0." Gloves sniffs, (Lolls if you get the reference to Mega T.) shielding his eyes from the brightness of the outdoors. "Whatcha want, dude?"

"Are you going to let me in?" Jacket asks his younger brother.

"Ummm…No not really. How important is this?" Gloves replies, his eyes slowly adjusting to day light.

"It's about Jockstrap." Jacket replies.

"I don't see how that impudent weakling is my problem. Name calling and minor threats hold no weight if you're too weak to do something about it. The only thing that worries me is he might be spawning more of him… Hmmm… Do me a favor and, if you have the chance, castrate him with a bullet. We need less Jockstraps and more REAL warriors." Gloves recommends thoughtfully.

"I fought him in the practice arena today." Jacket mentions.

"I told you not to do anything stupid." Gloves glares. "For your sake, you better have won."

"Well, DUH, I won." Jacket smirks. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah whatever. The sun is killing me now anyways." The Angel of darkness grumbles, retreating into the shadows of the apartment. Jacket walks in and looks around, the darkness effectively rendering him sightless for a long while. He tries to navigate the room, but hits his shins against the coffee table. "Damn it, Gloves, why does your place always have to be so poorly lit?"

"Two reasons. One is to hone my senses, to make it easier to be stealthy and to train my body to be silent as the grave." Gloves explains from the other side of the room, having passed Jacket a while ago.

"How foreboding. What's the second reason?"

"Makes the bill a lot lighter if the house is darker. I spent all those Heavens on the library and making small changes to it in my own way." Gloves laughs, turning on his coffee maker, the red light on it filling the room with a gentle glow, as a hazelnut-like scent fills the room.

"Really Gloves? Why can't you just drink some ambrosia like everyone else? Why do you order all these human drinks like soda and coffee?" Jacket wrinkles his nose.

"Simply because I don't wish to stumble around blind drunk in the night like the rest of those fools. Caffeine sharpens the senses and quickens the mind. Also, ambrosia can get way too sour sometimes. Besides, you happen to have taken a fancy to Sgt. Pepper." (Beetles reference*)

Jacket rolls his eyes. "That's besides the point."

"You're right. The real question is how many targets do I have and how much will you pay me to kill them before they get you?" Gloves sits on his black cushioned couch, crossing his legs and sipping his coffee, having already poured quiet a lot of creamer and sugar into it, taking away the bitterness.

"What?" Jacket asks, confused.

"You fought with Jockstrap. You know how much of a moron he is. He doesn't take defeat well, no matter how many times you beat up his lackeys, Tweedle-Dumbass and Tweedle-Dipshit."

"But I beat him."

"Doesn't matter. The bastard will keep going after you till he catches you off guard and the odds are all in his favor. So, I'll ask again, how many do I have to kill?" Gloves morbidly inquires.

"None, Gloves. We're Angels. We don't kill each other."

Gloves looks up, staring at the ceiling, growing distant. "Whatever you say, brother."

Jacket frowns, sensing his sarcasm. "Are you alright?"

Gloves smirks. "Same old, same old. Anyways, is there something else you came here for?"

Jacket thinks about what happened to his gun and nods, looking down at his hands, as if they were new and alien. "I think… Something is happening to me… Gloves, you're mother's favorite… Has she ever told you who our father was?" Jacket asks, cautiously. Gloves goes quiet for a few minutes and shakes his head after a while. "No. Why does it matter?"

"Because, during the fight in the practice arena, I was really insulted by Jockstrap and his idiocy, and I became really furious. My weapon changed and my eyes turned red."

Gloves frowns, raising his right eyebrow. "How long did this last, and why wasn't this the more important news?"

Jacket shakes his head. "It stopped when I won and I wasn't as mad anymore."

Gloves looks at him a little confused. "And I thought I was the weird one. That sounds a lot like Wrath, an inner chaos that next to none of the angels have, and very few even get sent to earth for."

Jacket looks up at him. "But why me?" He asks dejectedly as if this was a curse.

"Yes brother…. Why you?" Gloves ponders, scratching his chin, getting up to pace around the room. Jacket leans his head against his hand, watching Gloves pace, drumming his fingers against the couch. "Perhaps…"

Jacket looks at Gloves as he stops pacing. "Perhaps what?  
"Perhaps it IS a clue about our father, as you suggested earlier. Only a handful of angels have become Fallen for Wrath, and his since his bad enough to be passed on in genes, he must have achieved a Fallen Angel status. And all Fallen Angels are archived at the Library! I'll go pay a visit immediately!" Gloves realizes, leaping to the door, his wings launching him across the house.

"Gloves." Jacket says, catching him. "Maybe there is a reason we weren't told. And if our father was wrathful enough to get sent to earth, he must have been really dangerous, and they'll be watching us to see if we start becoming like him…" Jacket notions. "Fallen Angels don't get the best rep up here, Gloves. I think that'd hurt our chances of achieving our dreams."

"What dream, Jacket?" Gloves says temporarily confused.

"Our dream of becoming our school's champions! You, as the mysterious Assassin King, and me, as the Marksman Champion! The first set of Champion Brothers!" Jacket reminds him, and Gloves nods.

"Right…I guess we'll just research it if something really bad happens." He mumbles.

Jacket nods. "Agreed."

This news of their discontinued research disappoints Kneesocks, wishing to know more and understand her target. "But if their father had Wrath, I could also research our Demonic Database for Angels with similar issues, but it was only made recently, and has only files passed down through word of mouth for so long, it probably won't be as helpful as the Heaven Library." She sighs.

The scene remolds itself, and Kneesocks can feel some time has passed since the last scene, but she doesn't know how long. It could have been mere hours later since the last dream, or months! Dreams unfortunately don't follow time. The fact barely phases Kneesocks, though, as it probably means little how later this was. She hides herself and sees Jacket, in a room alone, in his suite, reading a letter.

**JACKET!**

A voice booms, startling the angel, who falls to the ground, the letter, and his halo, flying from him.

"Madre di-!" Jacket curses, barely restraining himself. "Mother? Was that you?"

**It is I, Son. You're brother is being sent to Earth for the sins of ****Greed ****and ****Envy****.**

"What, you mean NOW?!" Jacket shouts, getting up, grabbing his halo on tossing it on his head, his eyes wide.

**No, but he is scheduled to be cast out of Heaven and to the Earth on Gabriel the Messenger's bolt on the morrow. **

The heavenly voice informs, growing gentle as she breaks the news to one of her sons.

**I thought you'd like it if family told you first instead of someone in the masses. **

Jacket collapses on the bed, disbelief etched on his face. "There is no way this is happening! Our goals! We were about to finally graduate the academies! We were going to go into private training! We were going to become Champions! There is no way he can be leaving! Even if we do earn the Heavens necessary, we'll have to take up an entire year to retrain for the championships! He was FINALLY going to be a leader next to me! People could finally look up to us, instead of down on us for our differences!" Jacket fumes, honestly wanting the best for him and his brother, wanting what has been their collective goal since they turned eight, to be leaders like their grand mother, and to leader her armies and squads!

**Well…He shall not be coming back for a long time, Jacket. His sins summed up a total of a thousand Heavens in order to gain admission back into Paradise. **

"A THOUSAND?! But just One of the Seven Deadly Sins is a price of only a HUNDRED!" Jacket exclaims, bolting upright.

**But you are my sons. You are held to higher standards than all the other angels. If you fuck up, you're price is higher.**

"That's such bullshit! We've kept a low profile all these years!" Jacket shouts, standing and pointing at the ceiling, outraged at this unfairness.

**Did you not declare unto Jockstrap the Immovable that you were my sons? **

"Well….Yeah…" Jacket reluctantly admits.

**Cover blown. Sorry, but after that, everyone knows about who you are. And I cannot be seen as a unfair leader. For this, you are to be punished worse than the rest of the angels**

Jacket groans and cups his head in his hands sitting back down, the bed bouncing.

….

"What if I go with him?…."

**What?**

"I said," Jacket stands, "What if I go with him? We can split the cost, and rack up enough dough to get back up here. I doubt it'll take us a year for simple ghost hunting!"

The world goes quiet as their beloved mother thinks about his request.

** Both of my sons…Gone from Heaven…Sounds like that'll mean a lot less discord in the city..a lot less destruction in the arenas, and less wild destructive parties from you? Sounds pleasant. **

The voice laughs gently.

**I'll send you along with him. No doubt you'd quicken his pace to get back up here, but I'll do you two a favor. I have a couple of daughters down on earth, in a city called Daven. I shall send you two there, and you shall split the cost of your sins into four. You shall also help my daughters get back up here. They need to resume their training, and one of them wont be accepted back into heaven if she doesn't get her mind out of the gutter. Maybe you can straighten her out and bring her back to us. Only on these conditions can you go down to earth with your brother and help him.**

"I accept." Jacket immediately answers, not a second thought given.

**Hold on, my dear child. Are you sure you want to go along with this? To go down to earth, become Fallen Angels, and have your identity tarnished and slaundered? It might hurt your chances of ever increasing your rank in Heaven, or getting help from other angels. **

Jacket smirks and takes off his halo. "I simply cannot stay. Say what they will, I can't leave him on his own. When we come back, we'll have something the other angels won't, REAL battle experience. And besides, Mother." Jacket gives a wild grin like his brother, his eyes glistening. "Heaven just isn't the same without the him. And it'll be certainly lacking half our trademark "Chaos" factor that spices up this place."

**Very well, my son. The amount for forgiveness is a total of 1200. Once you have collected that total amount, all four of my angels placed in Daten will be retrieved unto me. You may tell Gloves as early as possible to trade information. You will each meet St. Peter at the Pearly Gates tomorrow morning. **

Gloves bows and simply smiles. "Thank you, mother." Jacket says and the dreams end.

"Valiant? Jacket?!" Kneesocks murmurs, releasing control of Nelly back to the bug, for it to retreat to safety. "It IS just a dream, maybe that's just the way HE saw things. The memories might be altered…but I doubt it. The thing felt too sincere to be a lie… Interesting.." Kneesocks starts stripping out of her suit, soon standing naked before the mirror, her nipples growing erect in the chilly air. She carefully pulls on her satin night clothes, before slipping into bed.

"I have a feeling that the "Chaos" factor that their father gave unto them might be more than a simple Sin. "Could it be…their father was a-? No, no, no. That's impossible." She waves the idea away, taking off her glasses and folding them, setting them on the nightstand and lays on the pillows. "Tomorrow I shall research the angels sent down for the sin of Wrath in the last twenty or thirty years." She says before falling asleep.

Fans, I wish to thank you all for continued support and loyalty! :D But I still want you to comment and favorite and all that good stuff! :D It helps with the story and spark up some ideas!

Not everyone has heard, but I have some large plans for this story and making it a trilogy! The Chaos Trilogy!

This is DaXlyn Von Darkkon saying good night, and have some crazy fucked up dreams! I know I shall! The I shall be working more on the next chapter, "Lonely Day" for the next update, scheduled sooooon maybe. Might be a four part chapter, or something. Anyways, LATER! Weeeeeew!


	12. Chapter 11 Lonely Day

Chapter 11 "Lonely Day"

The door to the boy's room flies open and Garterbelt roars at the sleeping teens. "ANGELS!"

Jacket bolts upright and Gloves yelps, his limbs spazzing and he falls off his bed at the foot of Garterbelt facedown, his slender half naked body covered with just the sheet giving the priest the stirrings of an erection.

Gloves lays there, his mind fuzzy from hitting his head on the hardwood flooring.

"Ahem." Garterbelt clears his throat and tries to avert his gaze from the nearly unconscious angel. "Four powerful ghosts have been reeking havoc in the city! Stocking has already volunteered for the one in the market places, Panty has been called at her sleazy motel to take a hit on the one in the slums. That leaves one in the residential areas near the slums and one in Daten City Park near the high school."

"Dibs on the Park." Gloves mumbles into the floorboards. Jacket merely shrugs, still too tired to care. "Thanks for the heads-up, Garter. We'll get dressed and be ready to kick ass in about ten minutes."

Garter raises his fist, ready to scream at them for their laziness but realizes what was said. "Wha-?"

Gloves looks up at Garter, recovering his senses. "He means we're getting up and ready. We'll leave in ten minutes to fulfill our orders and eliminate our targets, Garter-sama."

"Oh, uh…" Garter starts, confused at their obedience. "Right, well. I'll be downstairs if anyone needs me or additional information." Garter bows and leaves the room, reverently shutting the door behind him.

Gloves pushes himself up, dropping the sheet and wanders to his dresser in his simple black boxer-briefs, his pale skin practically a phantasm in the darkness. He takes his three remaining Heavens from his dresser and one from Jacket's, to replace the one he taped to Jacket's bike, and puts them in his mouth while he dresses. The Heaven's energy tingle against his canines and clean his teeth while he dresses, a trick he learned in Heaven when he lost one of his teeth after winning a fight and put it in his pouch of Heavens. The gold coins jingle together as he slips on a pair of simple black jeans and a black wife beater. He spits out the coins into his hands, slipping them into his pocket as he threw on one of the red and black plaid shirts. He straightened his hair in the mirror while his brother repeated a similar process with his white clothes. Both sit back on their beds at the same time, slipping into their shoes. Gloves with his black socks and black converts, and Jacket with his normal white socks and his white and gold running shoes. "Here, brother, your breath reeks." Gloves smirks, as he stands, flicking a few Heavens from his brother's drawer at him.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Jacket rolls his eyes, popping one of the Heavens in his mouth. "Sho, how't you shweep?" Jacket asks around the coins.

"I slept well, brother. It's been a long time since we shared a room, but at least you don't snore anymore." Gloves grabs his namesake from his nightstand, his body visibly relaxing as he slips the fingerless gloves over his pale calloused hands, always feeling safer with a weapon. Gloves grabs his brother's jacket and tosses it across the room to him, and Jacket catches it effortlessly putting it on.

Gloves goes back to the mirror, grabbing his goggles and putting them on over his forehead. He grabs his studded wristbands and puts them on. He turns to see Jacket with his arms crossed, seeming to wait for Gloves.

"Ummm, what's up?" Gloves tentatively asks.

"Who do you think would win in a fight? A ninja or a samurai?"

"Well duh the ninja! That's nearly like asking if a cowboy would win over an indian! They were **TRAINED **to kill samurai! Even without the upper hand they'd win."

"What if the ninja was fighting one on one?" "The samurai has a huge chance. But still the ninja wins." "Why?"

Gloves smirks. "The ninja is smarter. Anything else?"

"yeah, Gloves. My bike is in the park. I need a lift." Jacket reminds him.

Gloves looks at his hands to see the studs a dull orange, flexing his fingers. "Oh.. Well damn it." Gloves mutters. "Ah they need to charge." Gloves clenches his fists and they turn bright blue, making the studs on the gloves slowly turn to their normal silver color. "That's it. Feed."

Jacket stares at him, kinda lost. "Um, Gloves, what are you doing?"

"Talking to Studs." Jacket stares at Gloves as if he grew a second head. "You're talking…to your gloves…"

Gloves nods and smirks. "Well, I used up all their stored energy in my fight with Stocking last night. I used a form I didn't know about and it seems to have drained them, so I'm letting them use my excess energy to restore their strength and hide my power level."

Jacket looks at him then his gloves. "Where'd you learn that and why do you do it?"

Gloves's hands stop glowing and he flexes his fingers some more. They flash green. "It's a trick my old teacher taught me. It's so that I can hide easier and be less noticeable in a fight against supernatural beings."

Jacket shrugs "That's your way. I'll let people see my energy so they have a warning of what they're messing with."

Gloves walks to the window. "Yeah, well I also learned in Heaven's Library how to use my gloves as detectors. Purple means ghosts are nearby, various shades of blue mean angels and their power levels, a flash of green means they're ready to rock and roll, and orange, of course, means their power is drained and they need to charge. We should get going. I want you gone before I have to fight my ghost. It has been a while since I fought one on one. I feel a little rusty."

Jacket laughs. "Dude, I think you spent maybe too much time in that library. You know too much."

Gloves scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Hardly. I've barely scratched the surface of the books they have in there, and I've only read like ten or twenty of the spell and technique books. That's why I had to save the library. I want to be a wetboy."

Jacket bursts out laughing. "A **what?!"**

Gloves rolls his eyes again. "A wetboy. In my favorite book series, a wetboy is the ultimate assassin that can use magic to practically turn invisible, walk on walls, and magnify their strength and skills. And because they're so few and so great, as soon as they take a contract, the victim is referred to as a "deader" because they're as good as dead. Assassins have "targets" because they sometimes fail."

Jacket doesn't bother restraining his laughter, falling to the ground with his eyes screwed shut. Gloves growls, irritated and kicks Jacket in the back, knocking the air out of him. "Don't mock me!" He snarls and opens the window, climbing out onto the ledge.

"Fucking dick!" Jacket spits out.

Gloves flicks Jacket the bird, "Pompous prick. Get your own ride." Gloves snarls and leaps off the ledge and down onto his bike. Gloves revs the engine and drives away.

Jacket gets up, recovering his breath and heads to the door, more than a little aggravated. He throws open the door and hears a thud resound solidly from behind the dark purple wood. "OWW!" a shrill voice screams and Jacket pulls the door back, looking behind it. "What the-?"

"BAKA-GLOVES!" Screams the owner of the previous voice right before the flat side of a katana collides with Jacket's head.

"FUCK! OW!" Jacket shouts, falling again to the floor in pain, clutching his head.

"Oh my. Sorry Jacket." Stocking mumbles softly, putting Stripes back on her leg, and extending a hand to help Jacket up. "I thought you were your idiot brother."

"Well, NEXT time, look before you swing!" Jacket grumbles, rubbing his head. He takes her hand and sees the bruise on her cheek. "Oops. My bad. I guess we both need to be a bit more careful." He apologizes as well, standing.

"Yeah I guess so." She brushes it off and attempts to look past him into the room. "Is he still in there? I need to talk to him."

Jacket moves away from the door and rubs his head again. "He kinda…Jumped out the window." He mutters.

"WHAT?! Just cause we had a fight he killed himself?!" Stocking screams, grabbing him by his jacket's collar in a death grip, her eyes wide.

"Ak! No! He jumped out onto his bike! We're not THAT far up! If anything, I'm closer to death than he is!" Jacket exclaims trying to push her hands off.

"Oh dammit!" Stocking curses, releasing her hold on Jacket as he fixes his collar. "I knew I should have barged in after Garterbelt left!"

Jacket breathes a sigh of relief as the wrinkles in the leather vanish. "But Gloves would have been near naked." He reminds her.

Stocking glares at him. "All the better. Maybe it'd have been you flying out that window instead." She smirks evilly.

Jacket slowly inches away towards the stairs. "Ooookay. You crazy. Almost as crazy as he gets to be. I'm going downstairs now. I'm going to grab a bite and be on my way. I've got shit to kill."

"I'll join you. I need something sugary to fill me up before I leave. Maybe some chocolat pancakes with syrup and powdered sugar." Stocking mentions thoughtfully. Jacket cringes and sticks out his tongue. "Blehk. That sounds way too sweet. I'll just grab a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal or something."

Stocking glares at him. "**TOO SWEET?!** Blasphemy! And coffee is disgustingly bitter and stains your teeth."

Jacket smirks. "Gloves drinks coffee."

Stocking huffs and crosses her arms, glaring out a window as they tromp down the stairs. "Just another one of his few flaws." She mumbles.

"**FEW?! **And I thought **HE** was delusional! Hahahahahahaha! At least he knows his own weaknesses!" Jacket laughs.

"Like what?" Stocking looks back at him curiously as they walk into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I don't just give that kind of information away." Jacket shakes his head, still smiling.

Stocking smiles mischievously. "If I marry your brother, you know we'll be in-laws right?"

Jacket processes this as she shuffles into the kitchen. "…Madre de Ois!"

(I don't speak Spanish so forgive me if that is spelled wrong.)

"…Dammit I want my coffee." Gloves curses and his stomach grumbles in agreement. "Hush, you. You'll have to wait till later. The streets aren't running rampant with ghosts and my "deader" is somewhere in the park over there. I saw something the other day that interested me and I want to see what they have. Maybe it'll make me feel more at home. Besides, I don't have to worry about paying rent anymore and possibly my purchase will send someone to heaven and I'll get bonus points for it." The angel's eyes scan the shop signs as he drives his bike past at a safe pace. "It's a bit funny though. As much as people down here preach about how wonderful Heaven is and that it's a paradise, it has problems just the same as anywhere else, and I find I don't miss it at all. The only difference between here and Heaven is I cannot fly and I don't stick out as much. And people aren't as afraid. Really, the only thing I miss is my wings. But here…here I can kill things. Here, me fighting actually means something. Sending restless spirits into the next life, exterminating evil. It has meaning. It's not grand, but I enjoy the danger. It's…pretty sweet."

He smiles and his eyes find his goal. "Aha! There it is!" He exclaims happily, pulling the bike to the side of the road and parks, taking his goggles off. He runs into the store, looking in the window. It's a simple music store, selling everything from albums and headphones to guitars and drum sets. In the window, on prime display is a pair of sleek black guitars. Each feature a flaming trio of white skulls on the bottom right corner smiling up grimly at the angel, as if acknowledging an old friend. The two guitars, a bass and a normal electric, have green guitar strings that stand out from the black back ground. The shape of the guitars is sleek and angular, with curved triangles making up the head and the base. The shoulder straps are black as well, with skulls circling on it with blue fire streaming behind them as they chase the skull in front of them. Gloves sees enough room on the guitar to etch in his own design with the skulls if he desired.

He runs into the store and goes to the shop keeper, dumping his fistful of Heavens on the table, gesturing to the guitars while talking speedily. The shop keeper, David, in his early thirties or so, with short black hair and bold brown eyes talks back to the young angel, perhaps questioning him on the source of his finances, not wanting the wrath of God, or worse the Anarchy angels, to fall upon his humble business. Gloves turns his left namesake into a shuriken, and that's enough proof for the owner. He takes three of Glove's Heavens and waves him off, and the angel whoops in delight. He grabs his spare coin and rushes to the windowsill, grabbing the normal electric, leaving the bass for another time. He loops the guitar strap around his neck, setting the guitar itself across his back like a sword, and waves goodbye to the clerk, excited. Gloves starts walking towards the end of the street, about three blocks away. He pulls out a pair of black earphones and an old battered MP3 player he'd bought long ago in Heaven. The beaten black casing has a solitary white skull on the back and the screen has a wide impact crack from when an angel tried to stab Glove's leg to get an advantage on him in a match. Though cracked, the screen was still legible and Gloves was not one to waste money. He plugs one into the other and puts the buds in his ears. He changed the band from Creed to Linkin Park, playing "By Myself" one of his favorites. He turns it down to half volume. Loud enough to cover up some street noises but not loud enough to blow the old speakers or hurt his keen ears.

He changes Studs 1+2 into dull stilettos, using them to drum on his legs and passing objects, singing along to the song. He passes by a pair of metal trash cans and he spins around on a whim and drums on the lids as he passes, the resounding clangs matching the beat of the song. Out of the corner of his right eye he spots a figure dashing behind the side of a store he just passed.

Gloves frowns and lowers the volume of his earphones with his thumb. He wills the small dull knives to turn into balanced throwing knives and slowly approaches the spot where he saw the figure. "Hello?" he calls out, raising one of the knives cautiously. The park is right across the street, no less then thirty meters away, so it could very well be the ghost he was sent to kill. If the ghost was attacking customers and the shops, well…that'd displease our dark angel very much. He turns his left hand knife into a dagger to parry any attack made, and whirls around the corner, weapons raised, and teeth bared, testosterone pumping. In his mind a battle already playing out, where many people are hurt and a building or two is destroyed. Eventually he comes out the victor, beaten and bloody, with the ghost's Heavens in his bleeding fist. Unfortunately, not a soul is in sight. Gloves lowers his hands and stands straight, looking around to see if anyone noticed him being an idiot. A small group of teenagers watch him, their eyes trained on his weapons, and evaluating if he's a threat. He rubs his head and wills the weapons to vanish, sheepishly walking away and apologizing. The teens say nothing and watch him leave.

Gloves grumbles and heads into the park, crossing the street. He slips into the shadows of the park's forest, vanishing from the streets. Gloves navigates himself to the spot where Stocking took him last time, figuring a familiar place would be the best place to start. He follows the path to the clearing with the fountain and sees the signs of the struggle that happened between the angels. Warily he scans the area for any sign of danger. Finding none, the angel sits on the wide rim of the fountain, he fishes his music player out. He sets it on his left, changing the song. He claps his hands together, changing them into a single silvery katana, which he stabs into the ground in front of him. Within reach and eyesight, should he need it. Gloves then grabs the guitar and takes it off his neck. Taking one last survey of his surroundings, he looks down at the guitar and starts to strum along to the song. His plan is simply to let the sword's energy draw in the ghost and change color when the ghost is close enough to be a threat. Once the blade turns purple, he'll spring into action.

He eyes the sword for a minute then returns his attention to the guitar. A picture of Stocking flickers into his mind and his mood darkens slightly. He changes the song with a sigh and sings along to it.

"Such a lonely day…" He sings slowly, clearly. His voice reaches over the near empty clearing with ease. "And it's mine. The most loneliest day of my li-I-I-ife." He strums faster, still steady, nodding his head to the beat in his ears and the music at his fingers. "Such a lonely day." He looks up across the clearing, seeing over the treetops from the hill the fountain perches on, and across from him, a school. "Should be banned. It's a day that I can't staa-a-a-aaand."

He starts power strumming when the singing starts and it dawns on him that the school isn't in session and it's still summer. Those days are drawing to a close and the school will be open again soon. He remembers something about school spirits, and not the cheering kind. He logs the thought away as the next part of the song approaches and he tones down the strumming in preparation to sing. He lowers his goggles onto his face and belts out the next stanza.

"Such a lonely day! Shouldn't exist. It's a day that I'll never miss. Such a lonely daay! And it's mine… The most loneliest day of my liiife!"

He uses some magic and amplifies his voice and guitar's volume, pouring his heart into the song, his eyes closed.

"And if you gooo, I want to go with yoou. And if you diiiee. I want to die with you. Taaaake yooourr haaand aaand waaalk aaawaaayyyy!" He sings sincerely, power strumming the guitar. He sings along with the chorus, repeating it till the final phrase, when he drops the volume of everything down to normal, strumming the guitar as gently as possible.

"Such a lonely day. And it's mine….It's a day I'm glad I'll surviiive." He alters the words slightly and the song ends, and he smiles and the MP3 turns off.

He opened his eyes to suddenly find someone in front of him.

"OHIYO!" the person yells, almost in his face. Startled, Gloves tries to back up from his seat and falls back into the fountain, the earpiece falling out of his ear and joining it's fellow on the rim of the fountain.

"Fuck!" he cries out as he falls backwards into the fountain, dropping the guitar on the grass. The angel is submerged from the waist up in the fountain's basin, his legs propped up against the fountain on the spot where he was previously sitting peacefully. A school of coy fish swim by his submerged head, as he lays there, feeling like an fool for what seemed the third time that day, bubbles slowly flowing out his nose and to the surface. His goggles allow him to see the fish swimming around and around his head, nipping at his clothes and fingers to see if he's edible. He halfheartedly glares at the fish and swat at them, making the school panic and dart around everywhere. He quickly pushes himself up out the water to try and evade the fish but comes out with a long orange and black fish wriggling in his mouth, trying to get free. Gloves glares and turns his head and spits the poor bastard out, climbing out of the surprisingly deep water basin.

The teen looks his age if not a little younger. She giggles at him and covers her mouth. He stands, away from the guitar as to not get it wet, and shakes his head, his now dark brown hair (from being wet) making water fly on the girl, who throws her arms up to protect herself from the water, making a noise of protest.

Gloves gets a good look at her and makes mental notes in his head. She's shorter than him by about a head and looks about as skinny as he is. She has big green eyes, and long dark green hair, with alabaster skin that makes it seem she gets out less than is recommended. Severe vitamin deficiency or very good breeding. Either way, appealing to his taste. She wears black cargo pants and low cut black shirt with a green music note that is slightly revealing. She has on lime green headphones and a few bracelets. The outlines in her pockets seem like she has a cellphone, wallet, possibly a music player, and a hand held gaming device.

"Why'd you do that?" Gloves asks, more than slightly irritated. _The water's weight will slow me down in combat if I don't dry soon. Might be nit-picking but when speed is your best advantage, this is bad. _He slowly takes off the wet plaid long sleeve, and tries to use his energy to dry off.

"Because it was funny, and I heard you singing. Not bad by the way." She winks and Gloves immediately notices something a little strange. Something about her sound and the way she talks. Like she isn't used to speaking… She picks up his guitar and leans it against the fountain.

"Yeah I guess so. But you scared the wind out my wings!" Gloves accuses, using an old heaven saying. She stares at him funny and it occurs to him it didn't make a lot of sense. He takes off his goggles and straightens his hair. "Wait you're not speaking Japanese!" He suddenly understands, switching to English.

"No, but I can if I wanted to." She says in near perfect Japanese. "Why do you carry that thing around?" she asks, pointing at the katana. "I mean, sure it's Japan and all, but there's really no reason to lug it around like it's the 15th century or something."

"That's my business, miss. I was sent here on a mission, and I need it to finish the job." Gloves grumbles, picking up his blade, letting it's power resonate within him, pleasantly, calming his startled nerves. He grows serious as he looks around, seeing if his trap worked or not.

"So you're what? A killer? A young bounty hunter? An assassin? It is very well my business cause I can easily tell the police I saw a mad man with a guitar running around the park swinging a sword around." She smirks and crosses her arms, thinking herself clever.

He rolls his eyes. "I would recommend you not do that. That'd waste my time and the police's, and then you'd get in trouble for stopping an angel from doing his job."

"Angel? Like the biker gang? That'd explain the motorcycle." She asks, a little confused. Gloves glances at her and shakes his head, still searching the area.

"Wrong angels." He slings the guitar on his back and starts walking away towards the denser part of the woods.

"Then what angels?" She asks as she follows him. He sighs. _Yes, follow the psycho with the sword into the woods. It'll turn out juuuuuuust peachy. _"The kind that slays Ghosts."

"Ghosts? So it's like a gang war?" "No, Baka!" He facepalms, exasperated and turns to face her. "How long have you been in Daven anyways?! Obviously you're not from here cause everyone knows what an ANGEL is!" he continues walking, and unfortunately, she continues following.

"No I'm not from here, I'm from a small town in America."

"Which state?" He asks, distracted with trying to find his target.

"Texas." "And you've NEVER seen a ghost in Texas?! I mean of course most of the ghosts there are animals but sometimes there's bandits or a nasty cowboy!"

"I lived on a isolated ranch far from town. I didn't get out much. I wanted some space and room to myself so I decided to come here to visit some family. I still don't know what a "Ghost" or an "Angel" is."

Gloves rolls his eyes. "Literally, an Angel. With the wings and the halo and junk." he says, cutting down a few weeds to look around.

She looks him up and down as they stop in a small clearing surrounded by trees. "Buddy, I hate to tell you, but you don't have a halo or wings. You must be one sorry angel. Or a nutcase."

"I'm NOT crazy!" Gloves shouts, throwing his hands into the air, tired of trying to explain it.

"That's what they all say. Now calm down dude, you're starting to freak me out with that sword." She watches his sword hand carefully, arms slightly raised. "Wait, why is it doing that?" she asks, her eyes growing wide as she points.

Gloves looks to see the purple warning glow of his sword. "Ah shit." He makes the glow stop and takes off his guitar, giving it to her. "Take this and run! No! Don't ask questions, just run!" he shouts, interrupting her and gripping his sword with both hands, looking around.

"Why what's happening?" she asks, still next to him. _Clearly __not __understanding my order._ Gloves thinks to himself angrily. "We're about to be attacked, now run back!" he shouts, pushing her back the way they came, spotting a pair of glowing eyes in one of the trees foliage. Gloves makes a stand, crouching to the ground with his katana ready, waiting for the ghost. The eyes follow the girl instead, it's focus obviously lost.

"Poor choice." Gloves mutters before he leaps into the air, slashing at the eyes. Right before the blade makes contact the eyes vanish and Gloves lands on the branch now unoccupied by the spirit. He whirls around, searching for the ghost, and sees a blurred white shape dashing from tree to tree after her.

"Fuck!" Gloves growls, gritting his teeth as he jumps from the tree. He hurridly changes Studs into two glaives, throwing one in front of the figure as Gloves charges through the trees to get to the girl, who is already out of Glove's sight. Whether or not the glaive hits or distracts the ghost is of no difference to Gloves. Now all that matters is saving the girl from the ghost. He hears a whirring and he holds out his hand, catching the glaive as it returns to him. He looks up at the trees seeing the blur now ahead only by a few meters but gaining speed. Gloves grunts and jumps into the air, using a spin to gain greater velocity for the glaives as he launches one then the other before dropping back to the earth, still running. He runs off a tree and sees the human again, but she's far and the blur is almost on top of her. The familiar whir is back and this time he forms a rushed plan. He stretches his hands out while running and catches the glaives. Then he turns the left one into a grappling claw and leaps into the air again. This time he aims the grapple at the top of the fountain and fires while deweaponizing his remaining glaive. The grapple flies over the girl's left shoulder and attaches itself to the fountain. With a thought, Gloves is sent flying into the air, dragged along by his weapon, his arm practically yanked out. Faster than the blur, he flies. He stretches out his right arm and grits his teeth as speeds it up. He grabs the girl around the back, causing her to scream, and sending them both flying up and over the fountain as the white blur dives and misses them by a hair, denying the ghost its kill.

Unfortunately, this is where the plan has a drawback. In Heaven or any other circumstance, Gloves would have just opened his wings and flown them to safety in the afternoon sun. Without his wings, they're going to fall to the earth like a meteor. Gloves puts his grapple arm around her and tries to use it to cushion the fall as they crash into the dirt, causing soil and gravel to fly everywhere.

Glove's grapple arm and jeans take most of the damage, but the girl is scuffed and bruised. Gloves knows she'll be alright as long as he gets her away from the ghost. He takes a second to rest, his lungs burning and his heart pounding away. She's shaking, freaked out. Gloves doesn't see his guitar but figures he probably doesn't want to know what happened to it.

Gloves pushes her off and gets himself to his feet, moving his left arm in a full circle, feeling next to no pain, but knows he will wake up tomorrow sore as hell. "At least it still works." He mutters, willing the grapple to vanish into his hand.

"The hell did you grab me for?!" the girl screams at him and he rolls his eyes.

"_Thanks for the save, Gloves. It's a miracle your arms aren't broke!_

Not a problem, stranger! I don't mind that you probably lost my new guitar or what fresh levels of hell I'm going to feel in the morning! As long as your safe, that's all that matters!" Gloves drones sarcastically, limping over to the side to look for the ghost.

"Saving me?! From what, you're crazed delusions?!" She continues to scream, accusing him.

Gloves looks back at her and clicks his tongue, frowning. "Please, keep screaming at me. It helps me out so much. Hell, your screaming might even make the ghost's head explode and save me the trouble!"

"You're such an ass! Is this all just one big way to get back at me for making you fall in the fountain?! Cause I can assure you this is NOT amusing!" She screams more, her raggedy hair getting more messed up. Gloves rolls his eyes and looks out from behind the fountain.

"You never shut up, do you? I wonder if it is a trait inherited by your parents. I can imagine just being in a house with your family and all I hear is "What day is it? Tuesday? Interesting cause I could have sworn I milked the cows yesterday. Hey Ted, want to go shoot some varmints? Paul, you better let the dog out before he starts barking at everyone. Jimmy, you better sit up and listen or the goblins will eat your toes at night! MOM CAN I HAVE A BARBIE?! No, Susan just be quiet and eat your peas. MOOOOOM HE'S TOUCHING MEEEE!" Gloves screams the last one in a high pitched voice, while making yapping motions with his left hand. He gets up in the middle of this to walk back to the girl, still yammering. "Jesus. If I heard that crap all day I'd perform seppuku. I'm sure I'd be let back into heaven with pats on the back."

"You're just stark raving mad aren't you?" The girl accuses, growling.

Gloves waves his hand and points past the fountain. "No, but he might be. Say hi!"

She turns to see a tall figure dressed in a flowing white and silver robe with black dragons flying across the sleeves and skirt. It also wears long white leggings with the same black dragons on the ends, and white shoes. The figure's face is unidentifiable as it wears a spectacular silver mask over it's face with small holes in the eyes to see. The mask has thin lips, a sharp chin, and a sharp pronounced nose that spews smoke. The lips are curved into a devilish grin with long gleaming silver fangs protruding from four corners. The eyes are the most horrible feature, with bushy white eyebrows and eyes that are deep set and blood red. They have a maniacal look as if one wrong word would send the wearer into a blood frenzy. A good mask to inspire fear in any sane man… Too bad it doesn't work on our angel, but it works damn well on the human, who yelps and runs behind Gloves and hides there, shaking.

"That's one hell of a hallucination, right? A beautiful samurai! You know what? I might just call you Alice, cause I think I might be in Wonderland!" Gloves cheerfully remarks, his fists on his hips.

"Shut up and kill it!" The human shrieks and Gloves throws his hands in the air.

"Again with the screaming! Wow I think I found a keeper. Best. Sidekick. Ever. I think I'd prefer having you as a sidekick than Deadpool. Definite win. No doubt about it."

She shivers and sobs. "Oh now you're crying? Great. Just what I needed. Complete the image and shit yourself cause he's going to kill us both! Happy day!" Gloves cheers as the masked ghost draws his sword.

Gloves gets next her and straightens her back, much to her surprise, and holds her head straight. "You see this, Alice? This is a _Ghost_! See?! Spooooooooooky!" he mocks, possibly them both. "You want to know how to get rid of it?" He asks her and she stops crying to look at him, questioning his sanity. Slowly she nods and he pushes her away.

"You back the fuck off and let an angel kill it. Now go get my guitar and my other stuff while I take care of it." He rolls his eyes as he claps his hands together, and a blue fire ignites in his hands, from which the katana easily takes it's shape as the flame expands in his hands. The girl looks back at the two beings and slowly shuffles away.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but who are you? And thank you for being so polite while I had that little conversation." Gloves asks and thanks, sincerely.

The ghost looks at Glove's sword and the fire before speaking, looking into Glove's eyes. "Step aside, warrior. I am far stronger than you and more agile with the blade. Countless years of training guides my blade to its mark. It would be honorable, in this case, to flee from my grasp, to come back when you are strong enough to kill me. My target is not you and my vengeance rests not upon your kind." Resounds a deep, calm voice from behind the mask. The somber tone soothes Glove's mind none, however as many evil minds hide behind pretty faces and masks.

"Yeah, I could do that." Gloves admits. "But let's face it, we both know I wont. But we could start by talking. Who are you? Or rather-who were you?"

"Is your immortal existence worth the fight over a mere human?" The ghost continues.

_Persistent fuck isn't he? Focused too. When most ghosts recognize an Angel they tend to attack first and ask questions later. Why is he so different? Why is he giving me a chance to run? Does he fear my strength? No I'm clearly beat up and he has a fair chance. He says we're not his targets, or at least, I'm not. I still cant have a trained samurai's ghost hunting people down in a quest for vengeance. Maybe I can reason with him. _

"Not at all. But I cant let you reek havoc on humans just to satisfy your blood lust. I was sent to stop you and that's what I intend to do."

The ghost is still for a moment then nods. "Honorable, but foolish. If you can survive my assault, you'll have the pleasure of knowing my name before you fade from this existence. If you fail I shall gain tremendous power from killing you."

"Careful." Gloves warns, "Don't underestimate me. That's what gets me money." Gloves smirks, pooling up his remaining reserves of energy into his arms, a little drained from rapidly changing weapons so many times.

"Enough talk. My blade shall drink the blood of angels this day!" The ghost proclaims, getting into an offensive pose.

Gloves crouches into a position used by an assassin named Zer0 in one of the games him and Jacket played together. "Come at me, bro." Gloves smirks and the entities charge at each other, till they clash, sparks leaping to the air as their blades meet. They lock and shove with their blades, each being propelled back. They charge again and it's a rain of metal, flashes of steel, and a flurry of blows. The rain of attacks quickly shift into a dance as the fighters circle each other, alternating from hammering away at the other, dodging deadly blows, or rapidly swinging a sword at exposed limbs only to be blocked by a blade of equal speed.

The girl watches from the fountain, the guitar safely in her hands and her hopes lying with the young angel. To her it's amazing, a simple rivalry of ninja versus samurai.

Sweat beads on Glove's brow as he focuses all his energy into making himself faster, relying on his sharp skills and quick reflexes to ensure his position and enough strength to keep a firm grip on his sword. The only way to disarm the young angel is to remove is arm, a fate worse than death to the assassin.

A decapitating swipe from the ghost samurai to the angel's neck is avoided by instinct's dodge and a counter attack to the samurai's unguarded flank is parried by swift steel.

Gloves gains ground only to lose it and more to a flurry of hammering strikes. Gloves falls to a knee and blocks one last strike before rolling to the side to let the next blow carry the samurai forward. Gloves leaps up to deliver a finishing strike to it's back when the ghost whirls around like lightning and blocks with the blade, sending the angel backwards from the samurai sliding a few feet back.

Blow by blow the duel continues, the blades no longer colliding but merely dancing. Artfully twirling through the air as centuries of training and mastery of sword play fought an angel who's very nature compels him to press on, no matter the odds, to match a superior man's steel with his own even if it costs him his life. The match blazes on effortlessly for what seems like hours, but merely mortal minutes pass! According to "Alice"'s watch the battle has lasted thirty minutes! But it's so mesmerizing she goes straight back to watching.

And suddenly!-all is still. Both warriors stand off, facing each other, swords gripped firmly. Sweat coats the angel and he pants, while the warriors assess their situations.

"You fight well, young immortal!" the samurai admits, "Probably the best I've faced in countless years, even in life!"

"It goes without saying," Gloves appraises, "that you are mightier than most the angels I've met!" He smirks, enjoying the challenge far more than any sane person should. "But I'm not most angels either! And I fear this duel shall end swiftly! I beg of you, will you tell me your name so I may pay homage to your grave and perhaps guide you into heaven when the time comes?"

"Alas, Heaven has not the promise of revenge nor the comforts of battle!" The ghost bemoans.

"But there are brilliant battles fought all the time in heaven! Trust me, for the problems exist everywhere that do in what is known as that peaceful place! It has politics both familiar and strange and both require men of war. Even the school could use a man of your caliber! Im one of the best they had and still I am hardly a match for you! They could use a proper mentor! And why do you stay for revenge? Is not forgiveness a proper virtue?"

The ghost looks at his sword then up to the sky, still in his fighting stance. "Oh, fair young merciful angel. You don't understand."

"I've been met a lot of hardship since my birth, my friend. Tell me what drives you to stay." Gloves pleads, lowering his sword.

"Hardships you have met, but none like this. Tell me, young one. If I am to die here, in midst of noble battle, do I get sent to heaven? Do the people that wronged me learn anything? Do they get the justice they deserve or the mercy of the foul judgment?" The ghost looks back down into Glove's eyes, and the mask has two thick black lines of tears leading from it's psychotic eyes to the edge of it's sharp chin. Gloves is struck dumb by its questions and the pleading look in its eyes. He feels the outrage of unjust treatment and the sorrow of failure heaped upon his shoulders.

"Who wronged you, my friend?" Gloves pleads once he recovers the use of his tongue, the joy of battle wiped clean of his face. "What did they do that made you like this? Tell me of their evils."

The ghost's mask closes its eyes and it kneels on the ground. "It was the Yamauchi Clan. They…killed my master and…sacrificed my family to the demons for power. Their souls…screamed in pain as I was forced to bear witness to their heinous acts. I was left to live, and I swore revenge. I died trying to accomplish their revenge. I only managed to slay their Clan Head before they stopped me." the pain the ghost felt during his life carried over to the angel, who willingly took it in.

"Give me your grief, friend. I will take away your pain." Gloves whispers through clenched teeth, tears streaming down his face.

"Angel…there is but four of the Clan still alive, still powerful. The rest of the entire family split off to lead honest lives. Let me continue my quest. I have slain so many to get them down to this number. So close to fulfillment, I must continue. So tell me, if I die here…do I return to Heaven?"

Gloves drops his sword wordlessly and it stands in the ground. Silently, he goes to the ghost and puts his hand on the ghost's shoulder. Glove's eyes glow purple and he looks into the ghost's eyes.

"My friend…Your honor and your soul is so tarnished by grief and meaningless bloodshed. I can see it now, your soul. It's chained down by the burdens of vengeance and trapped like a rabbit caught in a bear trap still gasping for air. Your sins outweigh your very being… But I forgive you. Release yourself of your guilt and your sin and you shall go to Heaven. Fret not finishing your quest, for I shall be your spirit of vengeance, and I shall free your family's souls from the demons that have held them captive for so long."

The black tears on the mask fade as new white tears of hope and relief flood his eyes. The mask's terrifying face barely hides the joy in his eyes. "What is your name, samurai?" Gloves asks, smiling.

"Hiroki…Hiroki Uesugi." The man finally lets out.

"Hiro…My name is Gloves Azoth Chaos. When you get to Heaven, tell the Goddess, Silver says hi." Gloves smiles and Hiro nods.

"There's just one problem, Silver." Hiroki whispers. "I wont give up without us finishing this fight." He finishes reverently.

Gloves bows and walks across the clearing, drawing his sword from the earth. "Then let us finish this."

"I will not go down so easily, Silver." The ghost informs, standing tall once more, drawing his sword as well.

"I would hope not. Or it would be dishonorable for all of us." Gloves agrees.

"If I lose here, and I do return to Heaven, and the spirits of my family greet me, I shall sing praises to your name." Hiroki promises.

"I shall not hold you to that. Now come, my friend. Your final earthly battle commences." Gloves smiles and he can feel the smile on the ghost's face under the mask.

A petal falls from a blossom on a tree. It slowly drifts downwards, and both warriors follow it from the corners of their eyes. Without a word both make it their countdown and ready themselves.

The petal hits the ground. The warriors dash across the field in seconds, swords drawn. A flash of light blinds the human girl and the opponents are each on the opposite side of the clearing from where they started, the final blow landed. All is still and quiet, each bearing his sword in the air.

Glove's left arm and leg explode in bouts of blood and he collapses to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Gloves!" The girl screams and rushes to his side, setting the guitar down. She kneels next to him, his body loosing blood rapidly, his face already drained and paler than normal. "Gloves?! Say something!" she screams at him, tearing up.

He opens his eyes and looks in her eyes. "Again…with…the screaming…" He gasps out.

Hiroki chuckles. "I still got it." He says before his side and neck both burst and he collapses to the ground as well. The honorable samurai dies within seconds as the human rips the plaid shirt of the angel and wraps it around his wounds in a futile attempt to save his life, all the while Gloves watches Hiroki's body.

The remains of his friend slowly disappears from existence (like the tardis) leaving behind his mask, five heavens, and two balls of flame where he was. Gloves watches the balls of flame, extremely confused. One is dark purple and the other is blue. The blue one quickly disappears up into the late sky, while the purple one dances around the ground. The purple fire slowly rolls along the ground towards Gloves, who shakes from blood loss and some fear.

It splits into two different smaller fire spheres that enter through the gashes on his body. One into his arm, the other in his calf. There is no pain, as either remaining beings expected, but a slow warmth that spreads throughout Glove's body. The skin and muscles on his arm and leg reknit themselves, and his wounds are gone with barely a scar left. Though still missing probably a gallon of blood, the angel feels new strength spread through him, and feels himself get lighter. _What the hell just happened to me?_ Gloves wonders.

"What the hell just happened?!" The girl questions him.

"I think…I just sent him to heaven…and he left me a gift…Here, help me up." Gloves asks her, who immediately helps him stumble and limp over to the spot where his friend lay dead. The ground gives off a strange heat and Gloves motions to be set down. The girl sets him down, for once, not asking questions. Gloves slowly gathers the heavens and puts them in his pocket, before turning his attention to the silver mask laying facedown in the grass. He picks it up and looks at the face. It looks the same as before, with the white tear lines and everything, but the eyes are gone. There isn't a strap to secure it to his being but Gloves has a feeling that it'll be fine. He holds it to his injured arm and silver strands wrap itself around his arm, holding it securely in place like a shoulder pad. "Miraculous magic…"

"So, your name is Gloves? Why? I mean, that's a strange name for a Angel." She asks him.

"Again with the questions. This time they're reasonable. Fetch me my sword and I'll show you why I am who I am." He points at the sword laying on the grass. She leaves him and picks up the blade, carrying it over to him. "It tingles."

"Yeah, humans aren't supposed to touch these. It knows your not a threat because I'm telling it not to vaporize you. Hand it here." He smirks, holding out his hands.

She lays it in his hands and he holds it, blade on his left and handle on his right. He wills it to dull and he presses the tip of the blade into his hand, while pressing the base against his other, suspending it by the ends. "Wanna see something cool?"

He winks mischieviously.

She shakes her head and he slams his hands together. She flinches expecting his hand to slide through the metal and bleed everywhere, but it doesn't. The sword is gone and all that remains is blue light. He wriggles his fingers and suddenly there are gloves on his hands.

"So you can turn those into weapons?" she asks, stating the obvious.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's get me to my bike. You ask too many questions." He waves her off, and helps her get him off the ground.

"You're going to bike to your home? But your leg is hurt!"

"It's a motorcycle."

"So you're going to drive **yourself** home?"

"I'll be fine where I'm going."

"You're going to heaven? You have a bike that flies to heaven?"

"Ok, two things. One: Stop. Asking. Questions. It's annoying. Second!, I live in the church on the hill. Go there if you want anymore answers. I'm REALLY tired and I cant spare energy to talk. Not enough brain flow to the head."

"Brain flow?"

"Worst. Sidekick. Ever."

That night, after everyone but Jacket and Gloves are turned in for bed, the two look at each other, beat up and bloody. "So, Gloves, how was your day?" Jacket asks as he crawls into his bed, wincing.

"Fine. I nearly got killed by this man and I got this mask for my trouble. You?" Gloves waves the magic mask and smiles as he drags himself under the blankets.

"I killed a ghost and got this amazing silver bullet and some tickets to a concert." Jacket boasts.

"Cool." Gloves nods. "Hey Jacket?"

"Yeah?"

"Who wins in a fight to the death between a ninja and a samurai?"

Jacket shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe the ninja." He says with a smile.

"Maybe…" Gloves goes silent for a long time.

"Hey Gloves?"

Gloves smirks. "Yeah?"

"Who wins in a fight to the death between a cowboy and an Indian?"

"The cowboy?" Gloves guesses.

"Damn right." Jacket laughs and Gloves laughs with him.

I loved this chapter. Don't hate me for it. XD

Also soon to be posting the prequel to this story, so have fun with that.

_**COMMENT PLEASE. I love reading anything you put.**_

-DaXlyn Von Darkkon


End file.
